Best Intentions
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: What if, unbeknownst to the team, Calleigh had been two months pregnant during "All In"? They say the road to Hell is paved with good intentions . . .all she's trying to do is what's best for her baby. **Spoilers for season 6 & eventual DuCaine** COMPLETE
1. Bumps & Bruises

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine . . .so don't sue -you won't get nothing.

**A/N 1: **The plot bunnies are at it again, I blame A&E for running "All In" a week or so ago. That being said, no this isn't the follow up to _Until Next Time_ . . . though that fic too will eventually make it here. This one, is a little twist on "All In", and what possibly could've happened had Cal actually been pregnant. Sound interesting? Then read on, it's gonna be a long one :)

*Once again, all spelling/grammar errors are my own.

* * *

Calleigh sighed, closing the front door behind Eric and locking it. Her hands, slightly shaking, drifted to her abdomen; sighing again she headed for her bathroom. Flicking on the lights, she shut the door and took a good long look at herself in the mirror. Her usually sparkling blonde hair was limp and greasy, her green eyes dark, almost hollow, her skin slightly moist and ashen.

"Hell," she cursed silently, her southern drawl stronger than usual.

Moving from where she stood at the sink, she turned on the tub's hot water and pulled the plug for the shower. Stripping, she stepped beneath the hot spray, allowing it to work at her tight muscles, knowing her usual option -a glass of red wine- was out. After shampooing her hair, she began to wash the day's grime from her body; wincing as the washcloth made contact with an already forming bruise. She inhaled sharply, feeling her body tense and closed her eyes –instantly being hit with a flashback.

_******Flashback******_

_. . . . She felt his eyes on her as she picked up the end of the cigar butt, when she stood up her eyes were cold. The smirk he wore made her skin crawl, it was one she'd seen many times before, usually from an arrogant rapist -who thought he was still ten steps ahead. _

"_Tommy's out there runnin' errands, I thought that maybe me and you could waste a little time."_

_Her eyes hardened, her body shifting from robotic to defensive. Her voice was quiet -while still retaining an error of warning. "I'd rather __**die**__ than have you touch me." She watched his smirk grow, her adrenaline already racing as he ignored her words. His hand barely made contact with her hair, her survival instinct overriding the cop in her and she shoved him away. In what seemed like a breath later, she found herself on the floor, crying out as his foot made contact with her side, her hands moving to her stomach, trying to block him from hitting any major organs –one in particular._

'_Oh please God,' she prayed silently, tears already shining in her eyes._

_Her green eyes focused on the gun he held to her face, "Last words, let's hear 'em. Huh?" He taunted._

'_Please let me get outta this, please don't kill me,' She begged silently. The voice in her head catching at a third thought -the most important of all. _

'_**Please don't kill my baby**__.'_

_She blinked, the rational side of her brain returning at that thought. 'No way in hell, am I giving this __**bastard**__ the satisfaction. If I want to get outta this, I have to follow it through . . . get them to take me to the primary scene –let team know where I am.' She swallowed the lump in her throat, hating how her voice cracked, "__**I don't think you killed the poker player**__." . . . ._

_******End Flashback******_

Calleigh felt her heartbeat speed up, her eyes shooting open as she braced herself on the shower wall; her breathing shallow as the moment of panic passed. The washcloth she'd been using slid from her grasp, the other hand turning off the water and she shakily stepped out of the tub. Reaching over to the towel rack, she grabbed a fluffy, pale yellow towel and wrapped it around her still damp body. Sighing, she pinned her wet hair back with both hands, then exited the bathroom and headed down the hall to her room.

Trading the towel for mossy green track suit, Calleigh tossed it into a hamper by her closet and climbed into her queen-sized bed. She sighed, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp, taking comfort in the cloak of darkness that surrounded her and shifted onto her back. The comforter bunched beneath her arms, her hands resting protectively over her abdomen, 'We'll be okay, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you.' She vowed silently, her fingers drifting slowly over the skin where her child grew. "Though you're a fighter aren't you?" She stated aloud, adding. "It's in your DNA." A short while later, exhaustion caught up with her and she drifted off into a semi-restless sleep.

Calleigh groaned softly, the shrill ring of her landline penetrating her sleep, without opening her eyes she reached out and grabbed it.

"Hello?" she murmured sleepily. Her eyes shot open at the responding voice, sleep forgotten as she zeroed in on the clock across the room. The bright blue neon numbers glaring back her read 8:35AM. "_Shit_," she cursed softly. "Horatio, I'm so sorry, I forgot to set my alarm last night . . .I'll be there in twenty minutes I swear." His response was a soft chuckle as she yanked the comforter off her legs.

"Calleigh, take the day. Take a few. You've been through a lot . . . you have _more_ _than enough_ time saved up. I was just calling to make sure you were alright."

She sighed answering, "Thank you. But honestly, I think I'd be better off coming in –I'd go stir crazy sittin' around here."

"Cal, take the time -_for me_. The lab can handle a few days without you . . .I'll make it an order if I have too." Horatio replied. Her lips curved into a soft smirk, immediately recognizing the familiar tone in his voice and knowing better than to argue.

"Okay Handsome, for you."

TBC . . .

* * *

**A/N 2: **So, there's chapter one. You guys know the drill . . . comments/reviews are my crack. So hit the button! ;)


	2. Conflicted

**Disclaimer:** *see chapter one

**A/N 1:** First off thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/commented/added to alert lists. I wasn't sure if people would like this -and there's still a lot more to go- but I'm glad you seem to. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime this weekend . . . until then, read on :)

* * *

The blue of the clear sky overhead and the green of the trees created a soothing contrast. Calleigh smiled, her eyes scanning the playground before her; watching as a set of mothers pushed their toddlers on the swings. 'Innocent and unaware of the darkness,' she reasoned silently. Almost as if on instinct, her right hand slid protectively to her abdomen. A realization that made her smile grow, 'Only two months along . . . and already my maternal instincts are kicking in.' She pinned a lock of hair behind her ear, 'Conflicted as they may be.'

Her childhood hadn't been easy, something she fully admitted, despite still loving her parents and siblings fiercely. Following college, her life had continued to improve, her transfer from New Orleans to Miami-Dade almost six years ago, being everything she'd hoped for and more. Calleigh loved her job, her team, but this recent ordeal -coupled with her pregnancy- had her taking a second look at her life. She wanted her child to grow up safe, happy, with some sense of normalcy -something she knew would be hard to come by in Miami. Her own past aside, Horatio's wasn't much better . . . and if truth be told, getting more complicated by the minute.

"Horatio," Calleigh sighed.

Sliding her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, she stood up, realizing she probably needed to get home and began walking back to her car. The mere thought of her boss; her lover sent her thoughts reeling. She'd found out about her pregnancy two weeks ago but still hadn't told him. 'And let's face it, I can't hide it forever . . .' Cal reasoned. Her mind drifted to Horatio's recently uncovered son, Kyle. He'd always had a special bond with children -it was one of the many things she loved about him. It had hurt Horatio, not being able to raise his child . . . let alone being informed of his existence sixteen years later –not by Julia, but a DNA test.

'And I'm about to do it again,' she thought to herself. That fact broke Calleigh's heart, but in the long run . . . she knew their child would be safer if raised away from Miami. Arriving at her car, she unlocked the door, slid in and made the drive back to her apartment. She was understandably, more than a little apprehensive when she spotted Horatio's off-duty vehicle -which meant he was already upstairs waiting for her.

Sliding her apartment door closed with her hip, Calleigh deposited her purse on an end table and headed for the kitchen. Her tone was bubbly and welcoming, a bight smile gracing her features as she leaned against the island. "Fancy meeting you here Handsome,"

Horatio smiled at her words, stepping out from behind her fridge door and walking over to greet her. He peppered her lips with a set of light kisses, his ocean blue eyes twinkling as he felt Calleigh smile; only then giving her a deep kiss. "I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to," he stated.

Calleigh gave him a tight smile, her tone apologetic. "Sorry, I went for a walk to clear my head . . .just lost track of time I guess." She deftly pinned some hair behind her ear, enjoying the simple task of watching him cook. "If I'd known you were planning to come over I would've stayed in." Horatio merely smiled, dropping some pasta into boiling water and checking the chicken in the other pan.

"No worries ma'am." He answered, walking over and placing a glass of red wine before her –knowing it was her usual drink of choice. Calleigh watched him set down the glass, her insides freezing in seconds; knowing she had to think fast.

"Aren't you sweet," she cooed, knowing he saw the hesitation in her eyes. "I've already got a bit of a headache though, so I think I'll pass and stick with water." He watched her rub her temples, seeming to buy the explanation, as he walked over and picked up the glass –placing a kiss to the top of her head.

'That was close,' she thought as he fixed her a glass of water.

He finished cooking their meal –Ziti, with chicken and Alfredo sauce- which they ate comfortably. Bites of food mixed with light conversation, mainly about the antics she'd missed at the lab over the past few days. Eventually, they ended up together on her couch, Calleigh's head resting in his lap, her legs curved off to the side and a throw draped lazily –yet strategically- over her lower half.

"You sure you're alright?" Horatio asked, his fingers drifting soothingly through her silky blonde hair. "You've been quiet all night, that's not like you." Calleigh sighed, her stomach knotting; cursing him for knowing her so well.

"Just thinking," she answered ambiguously.

"About?" he prompted.

"Taking a little more time off," She paused letting her words sink in. "Dad's been on me to go home . . . see my mother, my siblings. With everything that's happened . . . I _need_ to see them." Shifting slightly, Calleigh looked up at him, green eyes locking with blue. Horatio said nothing, softly running his fingers along her hair line, knowing that deep pain and need for security better than anyone.

Motioning with his eyes, he helped her sit up. Assuming her somewhat delayed movements, were caused by the blanket tangled around her feet. Their mouths sealed together effortlessly, the kiss gentle, meant as a form of comfort and connection. When they broke apart their foreheads remained touching, Horatio easily wiping a lock of hair behind her ear. "Take as long as you need."

Lying alone in bed that night, Calleigh found that sleep would not come easily. Not because of her kidnapping -but because of the pain she would soon be causing Horatio.

"God forgive me," she prayed softly. Knowing that once she reached Louisiana . . .she wouldn't be returning to Miami.

TBC . . .

* * *

**A/N 2:** You know the drill :)


	3. Sweet Home Louisiana

**Disclaimer:** _*see chapter 1*_

**A/N 1: **As always, thanks to everyone who's reading/commenting/etc. Makes me and the plot bunnies happy :) I'll try and have the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday. And since I'm off for spring break next week I'm hoping to get a bunch of the later chapters written/finished.

Now onto chapter 3 . . . .

* * *

Calleigh inhaled deeply, the distinct air of the bayou filling her lungs, her green eyes scanning the line of cars and lighting up when she spotted her younger brother. Their identical green eyes locked; the pair meeting on the sidewalk and embracing in a tight hug. "You're a sigh for sore eyes, you know that?" Calleigh stated. Her brother, Colbie, merely chuckled and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Back at ya Sis," he replied, easily taking the two bags she'd packed. "How's Miami?" Colbie asked, leading her to his car.

"Busy, same as always." Pinning some loose hair behind her ear, Calleigh fastened her seatbelt and gave Colbie a tiny smile. "How's Mom?"

Colbie gave his sister a curious look, in the six years she'd been in Miami, she'd only come home twice, the last visit around two years ago . . . during which she and their mother had gotten into a huge fight. "You're kiddin' me right?" he asked, "After the blow-up you two had -that's the first question you ask?"

Calleigh smirked, shaking her head lightly. "Colbie c'mon, she _is_ my mother. Yeah, I admit it, I got angry and that's why I left early last time . . . but I still care about her." Colbie shook his head, it still amazed him that after everything they'd been through, Calleigh had a heart of gold and a bubby personality to match.

"Better. She's back on the wagon, three months dry. I think it surprised her when Dad agreed to come back. It seems like you finally got through to him, he's going on five." He watched his sister nod, both having been through this many times before, and knowing just how easily it could tailspin. "She's excited to see you, a little nervous too." Calleigh inhaled sharply, a part of her not wanting to broach the subject –but knowing she had to.

"How much do ya'll know, about what happened a week ago?" Her green eyes flicked to her brother, his own gaze intent on the road. She waited a few moments, and when he didn't answer she pressed him. "_Colbie_?"

"Enough to make us worry," Colbie sighed, glancing at her while they waited on a light. "Mom and Dad where both threatening to fly down there . . . then Horatio called and said you'd been found." Calleigh reached over, taking his right hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly. "That's why you came back isn't it?"

She paused, the thought forming before she could stop it. 'Talk about your loaded question.' Instead she replied, "Partly."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Calleigh sighed, she sat in the office of her former supervisor, NOPD Captain Jimmy Monroe, the sights and sounds a familiar comfort. She'd been home for two weeks, mainly staying close to her parents' farm, surprised and happy they'd accepted news of her pregnancy so readily. That, compared to what she felt now -had been a cake walk. Her thoughts continued to drift, at one point wondering if her plan would work, then to how everyone in Miami would react if it did . . . especially Horatio.

"As I live and breathe, Calleigh 'Bullet Girl' Duquesne," Jimmy stated. The smile he wore was warm and welcoming, having always considered the blonde spitfire like family. Calleigh gave him a matching smile, quickly meeting him as he entered the office; the pair sharing a brief embrace.

"It's good to see you Jimmy, thanks for agreeing to meet me, I know it was short notice." Calleigh pinned a lock of hair behind her ear, the two sitting down in front of his desk, her hand slipping to her bag and pulling out an envelope.

He waved off her apology, "I'm just glad you managed to stop by while you're here." He eyed the envelope curiously, adding, "I heard about what happened in Miami, I'm glad you're alright Cal."

Calleigh nodded, "Best as can be expected, but thank you." She paused, pushing back the nerves she felt rising up. "Truth be told though, this isn't strictly a social visit . . ." she trailed off, opening the envelope and handing Jimmy the contents. Calleigh remained quiet, watching his eyes go wide as he scanned over the papers.

"Are you sure about this?" Jimmy asked, his gaze turning to Calleigh after he finished reading. "I mean, after what you just went through, it's understandable that you're a little uneasy . . . but transferring back here?" He eyed the blonde curiously; and somewhat worriedly.

"I'm sure Jim, and I completely understand where you're coming from, I know that this seems like a step back –but I can't stay in Miami." Her green eyes met his, her gaze confident but troubled.

Jimmy merely nodded, knowing the look she wore all too well. "I'll put the paperwork through today; no matter the reason . . . it'll be good to have ya back." In response Calleigh merely smiled, quickly rising to her feet and moving to leave.

"Thanks Jim."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Lieutenant Horatio Caine sat at his desk, his office illuminated by a single lamp, the Miami sun and his team having left hours ago. Horatio however, remained late into the night, buried up to his elbows in paperwork and case files. He sighed heavily, a light headache throbbing just behind his temples, partly from stress and partly from lack of sleep. None the less, he reached over to his fax machine, remembering he'd gotten a fax earlier in the day; scanning the cover page his body froze. The NOPD seal had his mind racing, knowing that Calleigh was there and visiting her family. Pushing the many dark scenarios from his mind, he flipped to the next page, his breath catching as he read the first line; the feeling only worsening as he continued to read.

'_Request__for__** permanent**__ transfer . . .Detective Calleigh Duquesne . . .from __**Miami-Dade to New Orleans**__.'_

Horatio blinked, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, that all he needed was some sleep, reaching the last page however –he knew he wasn't. Calleigh's signature was one he'd know anywhere; perhaps better than his own.

'_Why Cal, why?'_ he questioned. The one thing he knew for certain . . . he was headed out on the next flight to Louisiana.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I know, I know. Ya'll probably want to kill me for leaving another cliffy -but good things come to those who wait. All this is the "calm before the storm" that will begin to occur in chapter six. . . . so enjoy it while you can.

And of course, leave me your thoughts :)


	4. Sun Comes Up, Sun Goes Down

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter 1*_

**A/N 1: **As always, thanks to everybody who's reading/commenting. :) I'll try and have the next chapter up on Thursday! And, if anyone likes the Vegas show -like me- I just posted a songfic to last week's ep, "Turn, Turn, Turn." The song of course, is by the ep's guest star Taylor Swift ;)

Ok, enough "fic pimping" lol. On to chapter 4 . . .

* * *

Calleigh sat in a rocking chair on her parents' front porch, a glass of iced tea in one hand, the other resting over her abdomen; simply enjoying the sound of rainfall and trying not to stress over her request for transfer. The sound of a truck approaching broke through her haze, it wasn't her brother's and her parents weren't due back for another hour. Getting up, she walked over to the steps, watching as the driver parked and got out. Even through the drizzling rain, she recognized him immediately -it was hard not too with his red hair- and her heart skipped a beat.

Horatio's intense blue eyes zeroed in on her, his face set and showing little emotion; appearing by her side in a few quick strides. Calleigh swallowed subtly, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. She'd known he'd be upset, shocked, but the last thing she'd expected was for him to come after her. "Horatio, what are you doing here?"

"Don't play that game Calleigh." His tone was low and dangerous, the one he usually reserved for suspects during an interrogation.

"I'm not _playing_ anything Horatio," Her tone was steely, meeting him tit for tat. "There was no _reason_ for you to fly out here; all that was required for my transfer was your signature." Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest defensively, fighting the tremor that passed through her, as Horatio placed a hand beneath her chin. Her green eyes reluctantly met his, begging and pleading that he just let it drop.

"Sweetheart, I know the kidnapping . . ." he began, only to be cut off by Calleigh.

"It's not about that. I'm getting dangerously close to burnout, I know it. We're working double, sometimes triple shifts and it's just getting worse. If I want to keep doing this, in _any_ capacity -I need to get out of Miami." Calleigh sighed shakily, her voice cracking just a bit. "_I'm sorry_, I know this isn't fair. But I have to do what's best for me . . . _for_ _once_ _in my life_." A watery smile graced her lips, knowing the humor in her last words were weak. Her heart shattering at the secret she was fighting to keep hidden from him.

"_Cal_," Horatio whispered, his voice going soft –intimate.

"Handsome _please_, don't make this any harder than it has to be . . . _just let me go_." Calleigh blinked, a single tear drifting down her cheek, which Horatio quickly wiped away with his thumb, his lips quickly making contact with hers. A soft whimper passed through Calleigh's lips, her heart and mind raging in a private war. Her heart wanting nothing more, than to follow him back to Miami and raise their child. Her mind however, knew that pushing him away; was the safest route for all of them.

When they broke apart, Horatio placed a final kiss to her temple, "Take care of yourself." Calleigh swallowed the lump in her throat, meeting his gaze one last time.

"Always do."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Horatio sighed, it had been a few days since his trip to Louisiana . . . his mind and heart still in disbelief. He felt incomplete without her by his side –and not just professionally. It had happened so easily, their long standing friendship blossoming into something more, even if it had taken them almost five years and a few dozen homicides. And despite wishing that she'd stayed, allowed him to help her through the lasting trauma, he fully understood her reasons for leaving. Louisiana was her home, her roots; she was tied to it -just as he was to Miami.

"H, you wanted to see us?" Eric asked. Nat, Ryan, Frank and Alexx on his heels as they entered the break room. Horatio turned his gaze to his team -or rather what was left of it- as he'd never see it the same way without his 'Bullet Girl.'

"Yes Eric, I did." Horatio cleared his throat, figuring it best to just cut to the chase. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to be direct. Calleigh, has decided to leave us . . . she transferred back to the New Orleans PD earlier this week." His blue eyes tagged each person in turn, watching the shock play across their faces, as they each digested the news.

"She _what_?" Eric sputtered.

"Was it because of her kidnapping?" Natalia asked. To which Horatio nodded softly, trying to ease the shock.

"To a degree Miss. Boa Vista." His eyes locked with Alexx's, the two knowing Calleigh better than anyone and just how much the kidnapping had affected her.

Ryan spoke, breaking Horatio's gaze with Alexx and pulling him in. "So, this temporary or what? I mean, she _is_ coming back . . . right?"

"No, Mr. Wolfe, she's not. After what's happened, she believes staying in Louisiana is what's best." He paused adding, "Until a new ballistics expert can be found, Swing's assistant will be handling our cases."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Calleigh sighed, removing her goggles and muffs. Placing the suspected weapon down, she walked into the rage, easily retrieving the bullet for comparison. Hearing footsteps she turned and looked towards the door; smiling when she spotted Jim. "Hey," she greeted, picking up the weapon and going over to the scope.

"You wanted to see me, everything alright?" Jim asked, following her over to the table. In the month and half she'd been back, Jim quickly realized very little about Calleigh had changed, she could still identify bullets better than anyone he knew, shoot with the best of them and was still a workaholic.

"Um, yeah, depending on how you look at it I guess." She sat down on a stool, feeling a little lightheaded –which tended to be happening a lot lately. Sighing, she removed her gloves and added. "I don't know how to say this, any way I spin it -it still seems like a bombshell." She paused, taking a breath. "_I'm pregnant_."

Jim's eyes grew wide with surprise, "Congratulations, how far along are you?" Calleigh smiled, knowing what he was getting at, was the father someone local or back in Miami.

"About three and half months," she answered.

Jim nodded, "_So the father_ . . .?"

"Is back in Miami," Calleigh clarified. "And _no_, before you ask, I'm not goin' back . . .he's outta the picture." She smiled weakly, taking in his look of sympathy.

'He doesn't even_ know_ I'm pregnant,' her mind retorted silently.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2: **Like the summary says . . . _eventual_ _DuCaine_. Stick with me, they _will_ get together -I promise. Like the show (much as we love/hate it sometimes) none of their relationships can be easy. All this is part of the "bigger picture" that will bring them back together.

Leave me your thoughts :)


	5. Growing Pains

**Disclaimer:** _*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1:** Thanks for reading guys, even if I might be driving you a little crazy, what with all the little twists and turns. ;) Hopefully this chapter will make you happy -or at least somewhat. Be for warned though, the next chapter (ch-6) is going to be a bit longer than the others, just the way it decided to be written -but in the end I think you'll be happy about it. . . maybe.

Here's chapter five . . .

* * *

Slowly, Calleigh made her way along the path to her parents' barn. Her steps were small, careful. Seeing as she was now eight months pregnant, and her belly blocked any view of her feet. Finally reaching the barn door, she walked inside and sat down on a hay bale. "I love you little one," Calleigh said warmly, gently rubbing her belly and adding. "But I'll be _really happy_ to see my feet again."

"Forget seeing them, you shouldn't be up and moving at all." Colbie stated, popping out of the nearest stall. Calleigh rolled her eyes, slowly getting to her feet and walking over to the stall.

"Oh good God, c'mon Colbie, you sound just like Mom and Dad." Her tone was playful, though both knew she was somewhat serious. "It's not like I'm gonna drop her right here, I'm goin' stir crazy . . . and Mama's hovering over me like ticks on a hound." Reaching out, she gently rubbed the nose of the horse Colbie had just finished grooming.

"We're only doing it 'cause we care about you Cal -and our niece of course." Calleigh's green eyes locked with those of her eldest brother, Gage Duquesne. An exasperated sigh leaving her lips . . . sick and tired of being treated like a china doll.

"Yeah well, there's a fine line between being protective, and bein' paranoid –ya'll crossed that line about two months ago." The blonde quipped, her youngest brother chuckling as he walked out of the barn. Calleigh scoffed, walking back over to sit on the hay bale, knowing she needed to rest before heading back to the house. She shook her head, a tiny smile gracing her lips at feeling her daughter kick.

"You ok?" Gage asked quietly, taking a seat beside her.

"Yes," Calleigh answered, a slight laughter to her tone. After a few moments of silence, she glanced at her elder brother, surprised to see a look of question in his eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?" she offered. Gage shook his head, as if to clear the cobwebs from his mind.

"Sorry, what?"

Calleigh smirked, "Ok, what's goin' on inside that head of yours?"

"Nothing," Gage replied. Calleigh however, knew better.

"_Gage_,"

The elder Duquesne sighed, hating his little sister for knowing him so well. Unlike their baby brother Colbie, Gage and Calleigh had taken after their father. Both pursuing careers in law enforcement, both well trained with firearms and most of all . . . good at keeping things close to the vest. "It's nothin' Cal really; I don't want to upset you –_or her_."

"You're _not_ gonna upset me, now out with it." She prompted.

Gage exhaled slowly before speaking, "Who's the father?" His eyes drifted to where her hands lay, "It has to be a colleague –you practically _lived_ at CSI." Calleigh swallowed, having thought she'd already dodged that bullet. Sure, her parents had asked in the beginning -but Calleigh had adamantly refused. Her main reason being fear, fear that somehow -if her father knew- word would get back to Horatio. Taking a breath, she met her brother's gaze.

"_Not a word_ to Mom and Dad –_promise me_." Calleigh replied, her tone soft but serious; only continuing after Gage had nodded. "Horatio, _Horatio's the father_."

Gage reached over, taking his sister's hand. "He doesn't know, does he? That's why you've refused to tell Mom and Dad." Calleigh just nodded, suddenly finding her voice gone. "Are you ever planning to tell him?" She shrugged guiltily.

"I don't know." Her voice was no louder than a whisper, "It's not that I don't _want to_, but there things . . ._people_ in his past. I thought she'd be safer away, if he never knew."

He pulled her into a one armed hug, her chin coming to rest against his shoulder. "Best intentions," he whispered, placing a kiss to her temple.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

A golden ray of sunlight drifted over the room, casting it in an angelic and peaceful glow. Calleigh sighed, her body exhausted after nearly five hours in labor; glancing down at the pink bundle in her arms, she felt her heart soar with love and pride. She watched her infant daughter yawn, a tiny hand coming to wrap around Calleigh's pointer finger. "I love you sweet girl," Calleigh whispered.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Duke said. Calleigh scoffed, rolling her eyes at the comment. While her mother simply smiled, knowing the baby already had Duke wrapped around her little finger. The moment of peace was broken by Colbie and Gage, who'd finally returned from the gift shop –a pink teddy bear and balloons in hand.

"You guys didn't have to do that, we'll be outta here a day or so." Calleigh stated, accepting the brief kisses from her brothers; knowing no matter what she said, they'd have done it anyway.

Gage placed the bear on Calleigh's beside tray, "Colbie didn't, but I promised Dixie and Luke I would. They still sleep with the bears you got them." Calleigh smiled, knowing Gage's twins were excited to have a new baby cousin. "They also wanted to know what you named her," he added after a moment.

"Well," she began, noticing her daughter was beginning to nod off. "First tell them thank you, from both of us. Second, tell them Caylee. Caylee Soleil Duquesne."

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** There ya go. Was I right, did I make you guys a _little_ happy with this one? C'mon, I know I had too, everybody loves babies lol. :)

You know the drill.


	6. Miami Bound

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1:** Well, I wasn't planning to post this till tomorrow, but since it's already done and I got a bunch of reviews (plus I'll probably be busy this weekend) I decided to post it today. Though the next won't be up till Monday or Tuesday. On that note, as mentioned in chapter 5, this one's a little longer . . . so hopefully it'll give you something to chew on till the next update.

* * *

Calleigh sighed, her eyes glancing at the clock above her door, it was well after midnight and she'd just finished the last of her paperwork. 'Ugh . . . not again, Colbie's probably ready to kill me,' she mused, quickly grabbing her coat and purse. Sliding on her leather jacket as she walked, Calleigh quickly checked her cell's voicemail; surprised to find it empty.

"Working late again Cal?" Bobby, the grave-shift supervisor asked, a knowing smirk on his lips. "Aren't you maxed out on overtime by now?" Pausing mid step, Calleigh pulled the clip from her hair, the blonde locks tumbling down her back and an amused smile forming on her lips.

"Yes to the first, as for my hours . . . I think I still have _about six_ left." Calleigh shrugged innocently, Bobby's eyes twinkling with disbelief. "And on that note, much as I'd love to stay and chat, my shift ended _yesterday_ and I just want to get home to my daughter." Not giving Bobby a chance to reply, she turned on her heel and began walking.

"You're a mess Bullet Girl, ya know that? Enjoy your day off." Bobby called, to which Calleigh merely raised a hand and walked through the double doors to the parking lot.

Thankfully, and as expected, the roads were dead at the late hour; allowing Calleigh to get home in little under a half hour. Closing the front door as quietly as she could, she dropped her purse and keys onto a table in the entryway. Kicking off her heeled boots, she easily spotted Colbie asleep on the couch, his short blonde hair sticking up in all directions, reminding her slightly of a pissed off cat; holding back a chuckle she covered him with a throw and walked back towards the bedrooms. Padding past her daughter's room, Calleigh noticed she'd managed to kick off her comforter; smiling softly she walked over and carefully covered the sleeping toddler. Gently wiping a lock of honey blonde hair from the girl's eyes, Calleigh placed a soft kiss to her forehead, still amazed at the fact that Caylee was already two and becoming more like her everyday. One trait however, a genetic quirk, was directly inherited from her father and Calleigh treasured it –the bright ocean blue eyes.

Walking into her bedroom, Calleigh shrugged off her coat, tossing it onto a chair and began to get ready for bed. Trading worn denim and a teal tee, for shorts and a tank top of baby doll pink. Sliding between cool sheets Calleigh sighed, her mind drifting to Miami and as always Horatio. As good as things had been in Louisiana, a part of her -namely her heart- still longed for Miami and the life she'd once had. Even after Caylee's birth, she'd barely dated -putting all her focus into balancing work and raising her daughter. Calleigh's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice, and turning her head she found Caylee standing beside the bed. "What's the matter baby?" Shifting onto her side, she helped the toddler up and cradled her against her side.

"Missed you," Caylee stated softly, gripping tight to her mother's shirt. Calleigh placed a kiss to the crown of her daughter's head; gently rubbing her back.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie, Mama missed you too." Placing another kiss to her daughter's head she added. "Go back to sleep ok?" The little girl nodded, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber; followed quickly by her mother.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Calleigh sighed, her skin dewy with sweat; her honey blonde hair piled into a messy bun. Shifting her kit to the opposite hand, she walked into the air conditioned lab, having been at a triple homicide since early that morning and wanting to get started on the ballistics evidence.

"Lieutenant Duquesne,"

The blonde stopped mid-step; quickly walking over the reception desk. "What's up Mags?" The older woman gave Calleigh a stack of messages, quickly adding.

"About half of those are from reporters -looking for a comment on the triple homicide this morning. The others are from a criminalist in Miami," Maggie paused looking down at her notes. "A Natalia Boa Vista, she's been callin' off and on all day; refuses to speak with anyone but you." At those words, Calleigh's eyes became worried, having not spoken to any of her former team in close to three years . . . and only seeing one reason for them to reach out to her. "Lieutenant, are you alright? Lieutenant?" Maggie called, but Calleigh was already making a b-line for her office.

"Miami-Dade Crime Lab, how may I direct your call?"

Calleigh exhaled slowly, removing the clip from her hair and running her hand through the golden locks. "CSI Boa Vista please," she waited only a few seconds, but to Calleigh it seemed like an eternity. The 'what ifs' ripping through her mind like a hurricane; each face of her former team flashing before her.

"Trace/DNA, Boa Vista," Natalia answered; removing her gloves.

"Nat?" Calleigh replied, her tone a mixture of relief and obvious worry.

It took Natalia a moment, a bright smile forming when she realized who was on the line. "Calleigh? Oh thank God, I thought I was never gonna reach you." She pinned a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear; dropping her report onto the table. "And I guess congratulations on your promotion, _Lieutenant_."

For a brief moment Calleigh's fears were forgotten, the teasing tone in her friend's voice bringing a smile to her lips. "Yeah, thank you." She began to wonder if she'd jumped the gun, that maybe this call wasn't about an injury or death –but she still had to ask. Sitting down in her chair, she voiced the question. "Nat, did something happen? Is everyone ok?"

At Calleigh's question Natalia's eyes went wide, realization dawning at what she must be thinking. "_Oh God_, Cal, yeah we're fine. We're ok, it's nothing like that . . . I'm so sorry." She heard her former co-worker sigh, followed by a soft 'thank god' muttered under her breath. "I really am sorry, I should've known that's what you'd be thinking." Natalia stated.

"Natalia its ok –I'm just glad I was wrong." There was a light humor in her tone, relief quickly overtaking her body. "But then . . . what were you callin' about?" She added, settling back in her chair.

"Ron Saris," Nat answered. "We've had several homicides recently that match his MO, or rather what he was known to hire people for. I don't suppose you heard about alloy bullet fiasco shortly after you left?"

Calleigh tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I remember hearing about a yacht explosion where Saris was _presumed_ dead. But like we all know, he's as bad as the roaches." She heard Natalia chuckle on the other end and continued. "Let me guess, he was stockpiling the alloy ammo for buyers, and something happened between him and Horatio?"

Natalia nodded, "Close enough."

"So what do you need from me?" Calleigh asked. She heard Natalia sigh, never a good sign and quickly added. "The short version –if there is one."

"Right, short version, Saris has been in hiding the last few years; we were able to track him down and found out he's here . . . but couldn't hold him." Nat sighed, knowing the next part would probably annoy Calleigh. "Problems with the ballistics evidence . . . long story short, our new tech was on his payroll; thankfully she didn't destroy all of it."

"So have Mark run it again," Cal answered, "As long as she didn't compromise the remaining . . ."

"Mark retired a year ago."

Calleigh inhaled sharply . . . a sinking feeling in her gut, already knowing where Natalia was headed; her moral compass once again be catapulted into a tug of war. "Nat, _I can't_."

"We're running out of time Cal," she pressed, "We can't afford to wait on a replacement -let alone _try _and catch them up on Saris' history." She paused taking a breath, "Look, _whatever_ _happened_ _before,_ can't you put it behind you . . . for _one_ case?"

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, silently thinking, 'You don't know the half of it.' Her eyes moved to a photo on her desk, Caylee's smiling, carefree face looking back at her. None the less, she knew Natalia was right –and that she had to help. Her voice was soft, a slight tremor of hesitation to her words. "I'll be on the next flight out."

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** I know, partial cliff-hanger . . . don't shoot me; at least she's headed back. And yes, finally she and H will be face to face again in the next chapter. Leave me your thoughts! :)


	7. Long Time Gone

**Disclaimer:** _*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1: **Big thank you to everyone who's reading/reviewing/adding this story to their alert lists! Hopefully the "long wait" for this chapter hasn't driven you completely up the wall. Though there is another tiny type cliff-hanger at the end of this one -the next chapter will be up on Wed.

The craziness is about to begin people (though you expected that when she agreed to fly back didn't you?) . . .

* * *

Calleigh sighed from behind the wheel of her rental car. The shadow of lab she'd once called home, looming just to her right and her mind going a mile a minute. Leaving Miami had been the second hardest thing in her life . . . _the first_, had been keeping Horatio in the dark about their daughter. Now, with a single phone call, she was risking everything she held dear –and had no clue where it would all lead. 'But maybe that's why I came back, because I'm sick of hiding.' She mused, quickly adding. '_That_ or I've just lost my _friggin'_ mind . . . and karma's about to _bite me_ in the ass.' Exhaling, she got out of the car and made her way to the front doors. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought.

"_Calleigh?"_

The blonde turned, a bright smile appearing on her face, eagerly returning Natalia's hug, happy to be back with old friends. When the two separated, Calleigh took in Natalia's darker hair style. "Oh, it's so good to see you! I love the new 'do' by the way –never thought you'd go for bangs."

"Trust me, neither did I. Wow, you look amazing . . . I still can't believe you're here! It hasn't been the same without you." Nat replied.

Calleigh nodded, "I know, I feel horrible . . . I meant to e-mail, but every time I'd sit down to I'd get called out, or find some back logged evidence." Natalia motioned with a hand, easily leading Calleigh through the familiar maze to the ballistics lab. A trip, both noticed, that was not without a few surprised glances and whispers in their direction. 'If he doesn't know I'm here now, he will within the next ten minutes.' She thought wryly.

Sure enough, about a half hour later, Horatio appeared, Ryan and Eric in tow. For the first time in nearly three years, the former lovers locked eyes on each other. Their gazes breaking only briefly, as Ryan and Eric respectively, walked over to hug their former team mate. "Welcome back Lieutenant," Horatio greeted warmly, a slight undertone of emotion hidden just beneath the surface. Calleigh nodded, knowing the mixed emotions she spotted in his eyes well; respecting his decision not to hug her –neither sure where they stood anymore. She smiled warmly, happy her voice held no trace of her nervousness.

"It's good to be here, I just hope I can actually be of some help. Saris has gotten _one too many_ free passes in my book." She pinned a lock of loose hair behind her ear, "If you want, I can stop by your office later with my findings."

Horatio nodded, "I look forward to it." His eyes drifted to Ryan and Eric, "Gentlemen, I believe we have a scene to get to. Ms. Boa Vista, anything Calleigh needs run . . ." he trailed off, knowing she needed no further instructions.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Calleigh sighed, finishing the last of her notes and glanced at the clock. It was going on almost two, and she hadn't eaten since early that morning. 'Which probably explains this light headache,' she reasoned. 'I should probably give Dad a call and check on Caylee too.' Packing up the evidence boxes, she headed back down to the locker, storing them and headed out to the lobby. She was half-way through scrolling for her dad's number, when she noticed that both he and Caylee stood at the reception desk. "Dad?" she called, pocketing the phone and walking towards them.

"Mommy!" Caylee said. Eagerly running straight for her mother, to which Calleigh bent down and scooped her up. The blonde smiled, placing a kiss to her daughter's head. The pointed edge to her question directed solely at her father.

"_What are you both_ _doing down here_?" She subtly led him to a bench in the corner, "I thought you were gonna hang around the condo today."

Duke smiled softly, not missing the edge in his daughter's tone. "Caylee wanted to see you, plus we figured you hadn't eaten; we wanted to take you to lunch." He pinned a lock of honey blonde hair behind his granddaughter's ear. "Right Sweet pea?" he asked, to which Caylee nodded, smiling up at her mother. Not wanting to draw more attention to them, Calleigh led the way out to the parking lot. Pulling out onto the main road, she prayed Horatio hadn't seen them . . . let alone somehow realizing, that Caylee was indeed his. Taking note that his Hummer was absent from the lot, she breathed a sigh of relief.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Caylee smiled, circling the word Calleigh had pointed out to her, leaving the toddler with only two more to find on her menu crossword. The conversation between the elder Duquesne's was light, Calleigh's momentary panic and anger having ebbed. Taking a sip of her sweet tea, the blonde's green eyes lit up, spotting Alexx walking towards them -having not learned of her exit from the ME's office until arriving back in Miami.

"Alexx," she called, the other woman's head turning at the sound of her name. A large smile gracing her lips as she walked over to their table.

"Calleigh, I didn't know you were back in town."

The blonde smiled back, embracing her old friend. "It was kind of a last minute decision," she answered when they broke apart. "Nat called, apparently they last another ballistics tech; I just got in this morning."

"Saris," Alexx said knowingly. Calleigh nodded, her attention being drawn back to the table by her daughter. Silently, Alexx watched the exchange before her, surprise quickly morphing into curiosity, noticing the child's bright blue eyes. 'It couldn't be,' the former ME mused. But the longer she watched them, the more sure she became, the father of Calleigh's daughter . . . was Horatio Caine.

The two former colleagues stood over by the bar, Calleigh's gaze shifting from her daughter to Alexx. Her earlier fears once again taking over -despite knowing Alexx would never intentionally hurt her. The touch of Alexx's hand on her arm, brought Calleigh out of her haze and back into their current conversation.

"Caylee's why you left three years ago, isn't it?" She squeezed Calleigh's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah."

Alexx sighed, watching the blonde blink back tears; the mother in her wanting nothing more than to ease the pain. Carefully, she forced Calleigh to meet her gaze, her next words no louder than a whisper. "Calleigh, baby, does he know?" A shudder of pain passed through the younger woman; her gaze lowering as she shook her head. "Sugar, you need to tell him, for both your sake's –and hers."

Calleigh exhaled shakily, her voice soft. "I know, when I saw him this morning . . . _I hated myself_. I'm gonna tell him, after we wrap this case –_I swear_." She looked back up at Alexx, her gaze pleading. "Promise me you won't say anything, _please_ Alexx?" The older woman nodded, pulling her friend into a hug.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

From the far end of the bar, he watched the trio leave, his eyes locked on the toddler; the conversation he'd overheard still fresh in his memory. With a predatory smile, he pulled out his cell phone and placed it to his ear. "Boss, I think I found something. Something you can use."

Ron Saris sighed, his tone almost bored. "What Tommy?"

"Caine has another child -a daughter."

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** Thoughts? Love/Hate? You guys know the drill :)

*And yes, I realize not a whole lot of DuCaine there . . . it's coming.


	8. Act of Revenge

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1:** You guys still with me? . . . Good. I know everyone's wondering what I have up my sleeve, so I won't prolong the wait . . . chapter 9 will be up either Friday or Saturday. :)

* * *

Calleigh groaned softly, dropping her head onto her crossed arms, her hair slipping loose of its bun. She'd been staring at the same ballistics reports for three hours; if there was a lead buried in them . . . she couldn't see it.

"Problems?" Horatio asked from the doorway. Calleigh exhaled slowly, rising as gracefully as she could into an upright position; a tiny grimace appearing on her lips.

"If Saris is behind these murders, he's become real efficient at covering his tracks." She turned to face him, surprised to find him only a few steps away, a familiar look in his eyes. 'Oh God, _he knows_,' she realized silently. Diverting her eyes, Calleigh tried to keep her tone neutral; calm. "But that's not why you're down here, is it?"

Horatio's tone was low, meant for her ears alone. In a single movement, he was at her side, a surveillance photo from the lab's lobby held before her. Calleigh briefly glanced at the image, easily spotting herself, her father and Caylee. "Is she mine?"

Calleigh inhaled sharply, blinking back the tears she could feel beginning to form, partly from guilt and partly from fear. She could feel the last of her resolve twisting -like smoke in the wind. Horatio's mere presence . . . only adding more fuel to the emotional fire. So lost in her own thoughts, it took Calleigh a moment to realize, Horatio had placed a hand beneath her chin and was forcing her watery eyes to meet his. Green on blue, one look, confirming what Horatio's heart already knew –the girl was his.

Horatio eyed his former lover, her pain and guilt blanketing his anger. Knowing that what she'd done hadn't been to hurt him -or it wouldn't be affecting her this way. He sighed, gently wiping a lone tear off her cheek, his hand moving to her shoulder and speaking in a soothing tone.

"You already knew, _before_ I flew out after you."

Not trusting her voice, Calleigh merely nodded.

"_Why_ _didn't_ _you_ _tell me?_" his voice cracked with emotion.

She sighed, fixing to try and respond when his phone rang. The two shared a knowing glance, their conversation far from over, work -as always- coming first.

"Horatio," he answered. Calleigh watched his eyes go wide with surprise, his tone direct and giving little away. "We're on our way Frank." He snapped the phone shut, exhaling a lone breath and turning his blue eyes to her.

"Calleigh, you're father's condo was just broken into."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Horatio had barely gotten the Hummer into park before Calleigh jumped out. Her steps quick, her eyes scanning the crowd for her father, finding him with Frank and some EMT's. "Dad!" she called, Horatio doing his best to catch up.

Duke's gaze locked with that of his daughter's, his face was pale, a large white gauze taped to his left temple; his legs shaky as he stood up. "Lamb chop," his voice was soft, almost hazy.

"Dad, where's Caylee?" The blonde asked, fighting back the panic quickly rising within her –her daughter nowhere to be seen. Hearing whispering behind her, Calleigh's gaze turned to Horatio and Frank. "Frank what happened, where is she?" Slowly, both men's troubled gazes met hers, Calleigh's breath leaving her in a pained gasp.

"_Oh my God,_"

She sat down beside her father on the back of the ambulance. Her mind going a million different directions at once, the mother and the cop fighting for control. Horatio watched the turmoil battle within the depths of Calleigh's eyes, his own parental instincts kicking in, despite having just learned of Caylee's existence that afternoon. Carefully, he walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, their own personal issues aside, he still loved her and would do whatever it took to bring their daughter home. As if realizing that very sentiment, Calleigh reached up and squeezed his hand. Allowing him to be touchstone, her tether; to help soothe the ache she felt ripping her in two.

Clearing her throat, she turned her gaze to Frank, her voice raspy with emotion. "Do we have any leads?"

Frank glanced briefly at Horatio before answering. "Yeah, there was a note left in her crib . . . no name." He watched the blonde nod numbly. "Whoever took her, knew Horatio's her father. They're planning to call with further instructions."

Calleigh swallowed a lump in her throat, turning her head upward to meet Horatio's gaze, the tone of her voice poised; direct. "_Saris_, he's the only one who would've moved this quickly." Horatio nodded, squeezing her shoulder once again.

"We'll get her back."

From just off to Frank's left, Horatio watched Natalia approach them. The brunette carrying evidence bags in both hands; her gaze turning to one of sympathy when she spotted him and Calleigh. "I'm _so sorry_ you guys, I had no idea . . . I'll get this stuff back to the lab ASAP and start processing." she stated.

"Mind if I hitch a ride back with you?" Calleigh asked quietly.

Natalia shook her head, "No, of course not. But you know you won't be able to . . ." she was cut off by Calleigh.

"_I_ _know_ Natalia, but I _can't_ just sit here." She stood up, her movements running on autopilot, gently shrugging off Horatio's grasp and meeting his gaze once again. "Call me, if anything else turns up?"

Horatio nodded, his gaze following Calleigh's to her father. "I'll have a uni drop him off," He applied a gentle pressure to her shoulder blade, encouraging her to follow Natalia. His blue eyes remained on the women, watching them walk across the road to the Hummer; only returning his attention to the scene as they pulled out.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** There ya have it, you know the drill! :)


	9. Danger Zone

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1:** Here's chapter 9 guys! I meant to get it up a lot earlier today, but when I looked back over it I didn't like some of the wording and ended up redoing a lot of it. This one like 6, is a bit longer than the others -once again a lot of talking going on, lol. But hopefully you guys don't mind that (the next two might be a bit longer too -not sure yet, still writing them.) I'll try and have the next chapter up Monday (can't wait for the new episode) or Tuesday. :)

Anyway, onto chapter 9 . . . .

* * *

Natalia looked up from the computer screen, still waiting on a trace substance analysis, hoping the rag she'd found by Caylee's crib held an answer. The candlestick Duke had been clocked with having no viable prints. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, the repetitive tap of pacing footsteps breaking her concentration. Her hazel eyes drifted to Calleigh, remembering when it had been her pacing there -her flesh and blood missing. "Cal?" she called gently.

The blonde paused, her gaze quickly meeting Natalia's. The unasked question of: 'Did you get a hit?' Clear as day within the emerald depths.

Nat sighed, her tone apologetic. "I get that this is hard for you, I really do. And that your anxiety level is _beyond_ through the roof . . . but could you go get a cup of tea or something?" The pair's attention was drawn from each other to the printer, the familiar sound of a result printing halting the conversation. Calleigh glanced from Natalia, to the printer and back, speaking after a brief moment of silence.

"If you tell me what the results are."

Doing battle with herself for a moment, Natalia walked over to the printer, easily retrieving the paper and scanned it. The words that followed were spoken as comfortingly as possible . . . unsure how the restless mother would react. "The rag I found by her crib, positive for Chloroform."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Horatio stood in the doorway of the firing range, the crack of gunfire echoing in his ears, each bullet meeting the desired target; shredding it like tissue paper. He continued to watch as Calleigh dispelled her empty clip, replacing it with another and began firing again. Waiting until she'd emptied her current clip -which occurred in a matter of seconds- he made his way over to her side. "Old habits die hard I see,"

She exhaled slowly, removing her earmuffs and goggles. "_I'm on edge_, I _can't_ process and we have pretty much _zero_ leads . . . what _else_ am I supposed to do?" Turning she met his eyes, her own piercing with anger.

"Calleigh," he stated comfortingly.

"They _drugged_ _her_ Horatio," Her tone was cool -almost numb. "Nat found traces of Chloroform on a rag." She exhaled shakily, trying to retain her composure. "If anything happens to her . . ." the thought died on her lips, not wanting to picture it. A heavy silence formed between the two, the ghosts of their past threatening to overtake them; only kept at bay by their shared concern for their child. Approaching footsteps, followed by a knock on the range's door broke the quiet.

"Guys, we've got Saris on line one in the conference room; he's claiming to have Caylee." Eric stated. In seconds the couple was out the door, practically running through the halls to the conference room, with Eric close behind. The trio slipped into the conference room, Ryan already at work trying to trace the call, while Saris' voice echoed from a speaker phone –his tone taunting.

"If I don't hear Caine in the next twenty seconds, this conversation is over."

"You've got me Ron," Horatio stated, his voice steely. His anger feeding off Calleigh's as she sat down in a chair beside him.

An audible smirk was heard through the phone, "Well, well, the proud father makes an appearance."

"Where is she?" Horatio questioned, though Ron refused to cave that easily.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Calleigh watched Horatio exhale deeply, a clear sign he was agitated, messing with his family wasn't a good idea -it _never_ ended well. But _taunting him_ while doing it . . . that was practically a death sentence. His next words were ones he'd used before on child abductors, "She's an innocent child Ron, she doesn't deserve this."

"It must eat you up, knowing that not _one_, but _two_ _women_ hid children from you . . . call me crazy, but that seems to send a message. From what I hear, her mother is the very CSI you accused me of kidnapping three years ago." His next words were pointed, intentionally trying to get a rise out of Horatio. "Sleeping with a subordinate –not something I'd expect from you Caine. Though, if the daughter's anything to go by . . . I can see why you were so _hot under the collar_ to find her."

The blonde felt her body tense, the last of her restraint snapping at Saris' words. Glancing to her left, she watched a shudder pass through Horatio, his blue eyes darkening with hate. Finally joining the conversation, her words were cold but precise –trying to turn the tables. "And you wonder why so many people want you dead."

"Speak of the devil," Ron stated. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The _only_ time Horatio bothers to 'check in' on his exes, is when his kids' wellbeing is at stake."

Calleigh's words were low and dangerous. "If you do _anything_ to her, _nothing_ and _no one_ will protect you from me."

A low chuckle accompanied Ron's words. "She's a pistol –definite step up from Julia. I think I actually believe her."

"As well you should Ron, because she's right. If you hurt Caylee, we won't _stop_ until we track you down –then save the state the _hassle_ of a trial." Horatio stated.

Ron smirked, delivering a final taunt before the line went dead, "Time will tell."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Following their conversation with Ron, Horatio led Calleigh up to his office, both raw and needing to cool off. Leaving Ryan to try and pin point Saris' location, the con-man turned kidnapper, having figured out how to scramble his cell signal and therefore make it harder to find him.

Calleigh dropped down onto the sofa, while Horatio closed his blinds; trying to give them some semi-balance of privacy. "I can't believe this is happening," she muttered. "After everything I went through to try and protect her . . . I never should've come back here."

"Meaning you blame me for this," Horatio replied, his tone implying it was a statement and not a question. She sighed heavily, her conflicted gaze tagging his.

"A part of me does," her voice was soft but honest. "Why do you think I stayed away all this time, for kicks? No matter what Saris believes, my reasons for hiding her _weren't_ because of lack of trust, or faith in you. I was afraid, _afraid_ something like this would happen . . . this 'thing' between you and Saris _is crazy_! He's fixated on you Horatio, he blames you, for ruining his business, taking Julia and you're just as bad!" She paused, watching as he sat down beside her. "You refuse to let this go, which only adds more fuel to the fire . . . I didn't want Caylee to be caught in the crossfire."

Horatio watched her, watched the last of her resolve fall away. Though he hated to admit it, Ron's words had sent him reeling, wondering about Calleigh's real motive for staying away and hiding Caylee. That maybe she didn't trust him, didn't think he'd be a good father, but in less than a few minutes, she threw that all out the window and confirmed what he'd been hoping all along. She'd stayed away out of basic human instinct -the instinct of a parent protecting their child. Much the same way he continued to look after Kyle, particularly where Ron Saris was concerned.

Pulling himself out of his rambling train of thought, Horatio noticed Calleigh had buried her head in her hands. He reached over, wiping some fallen hair back and tried to coax her to look at him. "Sweetheart, you don't have to shoulder this alone anymore. Please stop hiding from me." His voice was no louder than a whisper. Carefully, he pulled her hands away, not missing the quiet sobs that began to rack her body and pulled her into a hug.

The floodgates opened and Calleigh willingly lost herself in Horatio's embrace. Hot tears spilled from her eyes like rain, her quiet sobs causing her petite frame shake uncontrollably. Slowly, she pulled back to meet his eyes, her voice shaking and little more than a whisper. "_I'm sorry_, I'm so sorry. Even if I was just trying to protect Caylee, I should've told you the truth -a _long _time ago."

"Shh," Horatio soothed, placing a kiss to her temple. "Sweetheart, that's not important now, alright? What's important; is that we find Caylee." He pulled back, wiping away the last of her tears with his thumb. "Once this over, we'll sort everything out -I'm _not_ loosing you two again." Calleigh nodded softly, a small watery smile gracing her lips.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2: **Hope you guys liked, leave me your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading! :)


	10. Deal With The Devil

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1: **Hey guys, sorry I'm so late getting this up (I know I said Monday or Tuesday) but I haven't been feeling well, and school has been crazy this week -so I haven't had a lot of time to write. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait! On that note though, I have a research paper due in about a week for my english class, which means the next chapter may be a little bit of a wait (though I'm hoping to get in done some time today and post it next week.) Keep your fingers crossed. ;)

Chapter ten ahoy . . .

* * *

Horatio and Calleigh descended the stairs from his office, unaware they were being watched from the trace lab by Eric, Natalia and Ryan. Turning back to his computer screen, Ryan continued to try and narrow down Saris' location. "Is anyone besides me surprised by all this?" At matching looks from Eric and Nat he added, "I mean H and Calleigh, not Saris."

"No."

"Yes."

Nat scoffed, taking a break from scanning security footage. "You're kidding me right, how is that shocking to you two? There's always been a spark between them, hell, there was already a pool when I got here about how long they'd been sleeping together –or when they finally would."

"He's ten years older than her," Ryan stated incredulously.

"Fourteen technically," Eric corrected. Out of all them, he'd known the pair in question the longest, known how close their bond was . . . but even he was surprised they had a daughter.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "When you love someone, age is irrelevant." She glanced between the two men adding quickly. "And before you ask how I know she loves him, all you need to do is look at Caylee's middle name."

"Soleil. It's French, which would be Cal's family not Horatio's." Ryan replied, his hazel eyes curious, wondering what Natalia was getting at; Ryan himself not fluent in French.

"Sun," Eric mumbled softly, "Soleil is French for sun." He looked over at Natalia for confirmation, to which she nodded. Eric sighed, a sad smile gracing his lips, "It was her way of hanging on to him, on to Miami."

Ryan shook his head, looking from Natalia to Eric and back. "Wait a minute, are you guys saying Calleigh foresaw this? That Ron would try and kidnap Caylee, just to get back at Horatio?"

"If not Saris then someone else, H has plenty of enemies. . ." Eric stated, cut off mid sentence by Natalia.

" . . . She couldn't risk it, not after her kidnapping. She knew Horatio had enough on his plate with Julia and Kyle." The trio shared a knowing look, their team had always been more like a family, with Calleigh's departure three years ago shaking it to its foundation. Now however, the southern ballistics expert was back, her place within that family -as Horatio's right hand- still withstanding and not likely to change. Out of all the child abduction cases they'd worked, this time the team knew it was personal, was _family_ . . . and that none of them would rest until Caylee was back safe with them.

"We have to find her," Eric stated.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Calleigh exhaled slowly, the redness in her eyes quickly fading, her slender fingers wiping away traces of mascara that had smudged and ran down her cheeks. She jumped slightly as her phone vibrated against her hip, the women's bathroom empty except for herself. "Duquesne," she answered, drying her hands with a paper towel.

"_Miss me_?"

Calleigh stiffened, the phone almost slipping from her shoulder as Saris' voice entered her ear. Her voice was calm but pointed. "How did you get this number?"

"You'd be surprised what money can get you," Ron answered.

"What do you want? I would've thought you'd gotten your _kicks_ for the day." Their last conversation a little over an hour ago, still fresh in her memory.

Ron gave a sarcastic chuckle, "My fight is with Caine, not you."

"_Son of a bitch_," Calleigh swore, her temper rising again. "You _kidnapped_ my daughter, so I'd say your _damn well_ lookin' for a fight."

"Careful Lieutenant, I have an offer, a trade per say, if you want to get the kid back." He paused, continuing when she didn't respond. "A hundred million and safe passage to Brazil . . . you make the drop _alone_."

"I'm not agreeing to _anything_ unless I talk to Caylee,"

"Have that much faith in me do you?" He taunted, to which Calleigh scoffed.

"You're a con-man and a murder -I wouldn't put anything past you." The sound of rustling was heard; a few seconds later Calleigh heard soft whimpering. Her voice became soft, gentle. "Caylee?"

"Mama," the toddler's voice was high in pitch, a clear sign she was scared, the accompanying sniffles indicating she'd been crying. Calleigh inhaled sharply, her heart shattering as she pictured her daughter. Trying to keep her voice steady, she tried to soothe Caylee; praying this would not be the last time she heard her child.

"Everything's gonna fine baby, I'm coming to get you. Be a brave girl ok?"

Caylee's voice was slightly calmer, "Uh-huh."

Once again Calleigh heard rustling and Ron came back onto the line. His tone was almost a sneer, "_Satisfied_?"

"Not even close," the hard edge had returned to her voice. "Where's the drop?"

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Exiting the bathroom, Calleigh ran right into a pacing Horatio. "Where's the fire?" he asked, taking hold of both her arms to steady her. Glancing down into her green eyes he knew something was up, "What is it? What happened?"

She exhaled deeply, debating whether or not to lie to him. '_I can't . . . I can't do that to him again._' Swallowing, she diverted her gaze momentarily, not sure how he'd react but knew it probably wouldn't be well. "I just got a call from Saris; he's agreed to let Caylee go for a payout of hundred million and safe passage to Brazil." Their gazes locked, Calleigh's pleading him not to fight her, while Horatio's became dark with anger.

"He wants you to make the drop alone." His voice was low and steely. Calleigh nodded softly, her eyes never leaving his, "Where?" He asked.

"The docks," she paused looking down at her watch. "In about four hours."

"You and I both _know_ its trap," he replied.

"More than likely," the blonde agreed. "We also know Caylee's still alive -_and with him_."

Horatio blinked at this news, scanning her eyes; his own hopeful. "You spoke to her?"

"Briefly," she answered, pinning a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm gonna take my phone down to Ryan, see if he can make sure they're at the drop site, then head over to the bank and pick up the cash."

As she moved to walk away Horatio grasped her arm, "I'll worry about the money." He tagged her eyes with his adding, "You're _not_ going in there without back up." Calleigh gave him a soft smile, gently pulling her arm away.

"Wouldn't dream of it Handsome," she replied.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** Love/hate? Click the review button, you know you want too! :)


	11. Shots In The Dark

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1: **Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 11! I swear it seems like I just started this story, I can't believe it's grown this much! And no if you're wondering, that was _not_ a subtle way of saying this fic has reached it's end -it still has a few more chapters to go. :) But like this one, it may take a week or so till the next chapter makes an appearence (I'm still working on my research paper.) Stick with me though, there's still plenty of twists and turns left -a biggie in this chapter alone!

So . . . read, reveiw and enjoy this one till then! (I think it's the longest chapter so far.)

* * *

The sun was quickly disappearing from the sky, the usual clear blue replaced with a mix of golds, reds and oranges. Calleigh sighed, her gaze drawn to the bag in the passenger seat, her thoughts running rampant, silently praying their plan worked and that no one would get hurt. Shaking her head she grabbed the bag, quickly sliding out of the Hummer and began moving towards the warehouse. Despite agreeing to the meeting, Calleigh kept her guard up, glancing around as she crossed the empty lot, the eerie quiet only adding to her anxiety and the sinking feeling that Saris had something up his sleeve. The large metal door creaked loudly as she pushed it open, her footsteps echoing around her as she walked into the center of the room.

"I was right," he stated, drawing her attention to the far end of the room. Calleigh swallowed, keeping her face impassive and tone even.

"About what?"

"You're a fair piece of ass -I can see why Caine was so desperate to get you back." The narcissistic tone of his voice; was one Calleigh had encountered many times before. She smirked, not missing the once over he gave her –his gaze predatory.

"Where's my daughter?" Her piercing green eyes never left his face. Though as he approached, she noticed the tell-tale lump of a holster beneath his blazer. When he stopped a few feet from her she prompted him again, this time with a slight edge to her tone. "_Where is she_?"

Ron chuckled, the sound hollow to Calleigh's ears. "Not so fast Lieutenant, where's Caine?"

Calleigh shrugged one shoulder, "Hell if I know, I think he was headed for a scene down in the glades. The key word there being _think,_ I'm not about to get my daughter back, only for you to kill her father." She watched him nod, accepting her answer before he spoke again.

"And the rest of your little posse?"

She exhaled, exasperated by this whole cat and mouse game. "Lookin' for leads on the goons you hired to kidnap my daughter –along with giving my father a minor concussion."

He smirked, "Funny, why do I get the feeling you're lying to me, and that this whole place is already surrounded?"

Quirking a brow, Calleigh shrugged again. "Paranoia . . . karma, take your pick." Her green eyes caught the subtle movement of him reaching for his weapon, the bag of cash she held dropping to the floor and quickly being replaced with her own gun. "Drop it," she warned, holding the barrel level to his chest.

"Not gonna happen," he replied then called out. "C'mon Caine, I know you're lurking around here somewhere, you wouldn't risk her life!"

"And you're outta your _damn_ mind," she stated. "I told you he's not here . . . now _give me_ my daughter, or _closest _you'll get to Brazil, is the news reports about local gang connections."

"You'd have to disarm me first," he taunted. For several strained seconds, the two were locked in a standoff; the sound of approaching police sirens breaking the silence.

"Guess he couldn't help himself, you've got about twenty seconds before they burst through that door . . . . tick-toc." Calleigh stated. Ron glared at her, his body tensing as Horatio called out to the blonde.

"_Calleigh?_"

"In here," she called back. Her green eyes shifting to glance over her shoulder, it was in that split second that Ron struck, using a backhanded slap and the butt off his gun to knock Calleigh's from her hands. The shock in her eyes lasted only seconds, Ron attacking again with pistol-whip to her face -which sent Calleigh sprawling in the opposite direction of her gun. It was then, as she managed to turn onto her back, her left cheek stinging from a fresh gash, that Horatio, Frank and Eric appeared -weapons drawn and trained on Ron.

"Back away from her . . . _now_." Horatio warned, his tone low and his dark eyes shooting daggers at Saris.

"You alright Calleigh?" Eric asked, glancing at the woman he considered like another sister. Much like Horatio, Calleigh shot daggers at Saris from her position on the floor.

"I've been better," she replied bitterly. Knowing she could do little more than shift her weight from one elbow to the other, her left leg having tucked beneath her right as she fell. Horatio meanwhile, had continued to move towards the center of the room, Eric flanking him while Ryan and Frank stayed put. As they moved to step again, Ron spoke, his tone pointed.

"One more move and I'll shoot her," Horatio and Eric froze -in her current position, Calleigh had no chance of escape- even if one of them managed to shoot Ron, the bastard could still get a shot off and possibly kill her before dying himself.

"It's me you want Ron, let her and the girl go."

Ron smirked, meeting Horatio's gaze. "I don't think so, not after everything you've done to me –_took_ from me." He paused, his gaze flicking to where Calleigh lay then back to Horatio. "You turned Julia against me; I think it's only fair you get to feel that pain . . . to have to _choose_ who you love more." His voice dropped to an almost sinister whisper, "_Your daughter . . . or her mother_."

The room went deathly quiet, a silent battle of wills passing between Horatio and Ron, with neither man willing to back down. Eric, Ryan and Frank could do nothing but wait and watch, not willing to risk making the situation worse. Calleigh on the other hand had had enough, and was willing to do whatever she could to save her child; her voice soft but strong cut through the silence.

"_Horatio_,"

She pivoted her head slightly, her green eyes seeking, her position from the floor making it difficult, as he stood slightly off to the right behind her. His blue eyes met hers, the contact lasting only mere seconds, but just long enough to have a conversation.

"_No_, you and I both know he won't keep his word." H replied a loud, his gaze returning to Ron. The blonde however had made up her mind –she _was not_ going to let Caylee die, even if it meant her own life.

Her green eyes returned to Ron, "Where's Caylee?"

"_Calleigh_," Horatio pled. Eric, Frank and Ryan's faces quickly paling as realization hit them, helpless to stop what was unfolding.

"Where is she you bastard?" Calleigh prompted.

Ron smirked again, "I don't think _Horatio_ agrees with your decision."

"But you do," Calleigh countered. "This was your plan all along, even _before_ you set up the drop. To get your hands on both of us, _kill me_ and make him suffer . . . to have to _see me_ every time he looked at Caylee." Her voice was even; knowing.

"Smart girl," Ron stated. "Except for _one_ key detail . . . even if he manages to find the brat, it may already be too late."

"And why is that?" Cal replied.

"She's adrift at sea. Forty-eight hours in the Miami heat . . . no food, _no water_, hell she might already be shark bait Too bad you'll never know"

He paused, turning his gun on Calleigh; firing off two rounds before the others could react. The crack of gunfire echoed throughout the room, masking Calleigh's groan of pain as the bullets made contact with her chest. In a split second Horatio reacted, firing his own weapon and pumping three shots into Ron Saris, the dark crimson blood appearing before his body even hit the ground. Weapon still in hand, Horatio raced to Calleigh's side, the other three too shocked to move.

"Oh my God," Eric muttered, his right hand -which still grasped his gun- dropping to his side; the other coming up to cover his mouth. Ryan and Frank wore the same shocked expression of pain, not even sure how to word a reaction. All three turned to watch Horatio, the six-foot tall redhead dropping to his knees beside Calleigh, his gun slipping from his grasp onto the concrete floor; blocking her face from their view.

"Calleigh," he stated softly, wiping a lock of hair from her eyes. "_Calleigh_?" For what seemed like an eternity to Horatio -though in reality it was only a few seconds- he waited, exhaling a breath of relief when Calleigh's chest rose. Her green eyes opened, locking with his concerned blue, easily taking the hand he held out to her and sat up. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank God for Kevlar," she answered with a tight smile. Hearing her voice, a voice they thought they'd never hear again, Eric, Ryan and Frank jogged over to Horatio's side. Seeing the look of disbelief on their faces Calleigh shook her head, allowing Horatio to help her stand. "C'mon guys, did you _really_ think I'd walk in here without some insurance?"

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** There ya have it, did you enjoy the twist? I could've been mean and stopped after he shot her, but I figured a week long wait might kill ya'll. ;) Leave me your thoughts! :)


	12. Sleepless Night

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1:** Back again, I was hoping to have this up over the weekend, but with the holiday things were kinda busy. Hopefully you guys enjoy it, since it's pretty much an "all DuCaine chapter." The next pretty much will be too, since I'm wanting H and Cal to have a bit more closure (relationship wise) before they find Caylee. Which originally, wasn't something I had planned -but the plot bunnies had other ideas.

Sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Calleigh sighed from where she stood behind Horatio's hummer, her slender fingers easily undoing the buttons of her black shirt. 'There's another twenty bucks down the drain,' she thought wryly, surveying the damage Ron's bullets had done. Shaking her head, she laid the shirt aside and began to remove her Kevlar vest. She turned at the sound of quiet footfalls, knowing it was Horatio before he even spoke; giving him a tiny smile over her shoulder.

"Let me help you with that," he offered, closing the distance between them and letting his hands come to rest on her shoulders. The rip of Velcro met her ears, Horatio quickly removing the heavy vest, and leaving her clad in a thin black tank top and jeans.

"Thanks," she replied softly, pinning her hair up into a tight ponytail. "Any word on Caylee?" With the sun now gone, Calleigh shivered visibly against a cool breeze, not surprised in the least when Horatio removed his blazer and covered her shoulders.

"Not yet, Frank's making calls to the local marinas." He reached up and closed the rear hatch, adding. "Eric and Ryan are on their way back to the lab; Natalia and Valera are already looking for missing or stolen boats." Giving her the once over, he easily spotted the fatigue she was fighting to hide. "You should go home and get some rest."

"You're one to talk," she sassed. Her green eyes tagging his, making it clear she would keep going for as long as it took. "Besides, I don't think I can go back to Dad's . . . _not yet_." Horatio sighed, knowing the emotion coating her voice all too well and wanting to do anything he could to lessen it.

"Come home with me, the team will call if they find something."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Calleigh sighed, letting her arm drift across the back of Horatio's living room couch, noting that in the three years she'd been gone, little had changed. Walking across the room to the fireplace, she scanned the mix of photos lining his mantel. Her gaze lingered on group photo, zeroing in on Speed's smiling -albeit somewhat forced- face, forever frozen in time; unaware of what awaited him only a few months later. Shaking her head, she forced the memories away, not wanting to go down that road in her current state and turned away as Horatio re-entered the room.

"It still seems like yesterday, doesn't it?" he asked, noticing which picture she'd been staring at.

"Yeah, it's strange . . . I haven't thought about Tim in years . . . probably since I left Miami. I can't believe half a decade's gone by without him." Glancing across the room at him, she realized he held something in his hands, what appeared to be a bundle of black silk, which upon closer inspection, she realized was trimmed with cream colored lace and smiled knowingly. "I wondered where I'd left that," she stated.

Horatio gave a tiny smirk, not missing the slight sparkle in her green eyes and easily handed the knee length nightie over to her. "I thought it would be more comfortable than jeans and a tank top." Calleigh merely nodded, placing a gentle kiss of 'thanks' to his cheek and headed down the hall to the guest room.

"Night," he called, watching her disappear through the bedroom door.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Slats of moonlight drifted over the bed, highlighting Calleigh's petite frame where it thrashed beneath the comforter. A pained groan escaped her lips, her head tossing to one side and further tangling her blonde locks. After a few minutes her body went rigid, a loud gasp filling the room as she sat bolt upright. Panting softly, she tried to control her racing heart, quickly glancing at a clock on the bedside table; the neon numbers reflecting back at her read two-thirty. Sighing, she threw the comforter off her legs, easily sliding out of bed and heading for the kitchen.

Nuking a mug of water in the microwave, Calleigh added a teabag and allowed it to steep -knowing she probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Tossing the soggy bag into the trash, she mixed in a generous amount of sugar and finished it off with some milk. Wrapping her hands around the mug, she sat down at the island counter and exhaled a long breath.

"Can't sleep?" Horatio asked, his voice gentle, not wanting to startle her as he entered the room. Meeting his gaze she shook her head, her words no louder than a whisper.

"I keep seeing her . . . _alone_ . . . _afraid_ . . . cryin' out for me." Her grasp on the mug tightened out of instinct. "I feel like I'm goin' crazy . . . if Ron was telling the truth and we . . ." she trailed off, not able to finish the thought. Horatio sighed, while he hadn't been haunted by Caylee's face, or heard her crying out, he knew the feelings of dread and despair –having been up half the night as well. Closing the distance between them, he let his hands cover her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze before speaking; his breath warm against her ear.

"We'll find her Cal," He gave a weak smile, placing a kiss to her head. "If she's half as strong as her mother, she'll make it through this like a trooper."

At Horatio's words, Calleigh felt the tension drain out of her, having never had reason to doubt him before and didn't intend to start now. Letting her hands slip from the mug, she turned on her barstool, surprised to find herself almost nose to nose with Horatio. For a moment she froze, her breath hitching in her throat and could do little more than scan his eyes. Green boring into blue, she saw something swirling just beneath the surface -fear- not just for Caylee, but her as well.

"Horatio," she breathed softly, making no move to stop him as he caressed her cheek. His fingers deftly pinning a section of hair behind her ear, his voice low.

"Worrying about Caylee is tearing me apart . . . _if I'd lost you today_ . . . . I don't know what I'd have done."

Calleigh swallowed, his words cutting her to the quick. "You _weren't_ gonna loose me . . . you knew walkin' in there I was wearing the vest," she soothed. Inhaling a soft breath, she scanned his eyes, the light caress of his thumb against her jaw, urging her forward and sealing their mouths in a gentle kiss.

Like flame to paper the contact spread, Horatio's hand slipping into her hair, holding her to him, the other finding its way to the lower half of her thigh and caressing the skin it found there. Calleigh's hands meanwhile, did some exploring of their own, her left curving around the base of his neck, her manicured nails lightly scratching the skin, her right finding its way to his chest and grasping the thin cotton of his white tank. After so long apart they clung to each other, as if trying to convince themselves they were together again; that the last few years had never happened. The past however, was something both knew you could never outrun.

Regretfully, Calleigh's grip loosened, her palm going flat against his chest and eased her mouth from his. Panting softly, she rested her forehead against his, her words husky.

"We can't . . . _I can't_ . . . not until I know she's safe." She sighed, feeling him pull away and place a kiss to her temple.

"_We can't_." Horatio affirmed, knowing she was right, and not wanting her to feel guilty about it. Feeling her shift, beginning to move away from him, intending to head back to bed, Horatio reached over and gently grasped her wrist. "Sleep with me," he stated, both knowing it would be strictly platonic. The idea of sharing a bed, much better than the alternative . . . . lying awake and alone till daybreak.

Taking a breath Calleigh nodded, allowing Horatio to place a hand to her back and lead her to his bedroom.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2: **Love/Hate? Let me know!

Thanks again to everyone who's reading and reviewing . . . as well as those adding this story to their alert and favorite stories lists! :)


	13. Daybreak Confessions

**Disclaimer:** _*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1:** Hey guys, I was hoping to have this up sooner, but I kept re-writing a big chunk of this chapter . . . hopefully you like the verison I ended up using. I'll _try_ and have the next chapter up in a few days (I have prep for my finals for the next week -so no promises.)

More DuCaine Ahead . . .

* * *

The bedroom was tinged with a soft violet glow, the sun just beginning to reappear and trade places with the moon. Horatio's chest rose softly with each breath, his gaze trained on flickering shadows cast from his ceiling fan. Blinking, he glanced over at Calleigh's back, his velvety voice breaking the quiet.

"Calleigh?"

She hummed softly in response, opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the room. Like him, she'd slept little since their rendezvous in the kitchen, her mind still exhausted and screaming for at least another six hours sleep . . . or several cups of coffee.

"Tell me about her," he stated. Exhaling a soft breath, she rolled over onto her other side, easily tucking her right arm beneath her head and met his eyes. Her voice was soft, not sure where to begin.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Horatio answered honestly.

With a soft smile she replied, "Well, that'll take awhile." Pausing, she felt him grasp her free hand and squeeze it gently. "She has your eyes . . . whenever I used to miss you, all I had to do was look at her." A soft sparkle appeared in her eyes, "One my co-workers just welcomed a litter of Golden Retrievers, I got Caylee one as an early birthday present; _no lie_ she named her Bullet."

Horatio's lips quirked into a tiny smile, silently thinking:

'_Only Calleigh's child.'_

Instead he replied, "Let me guess, your nickname stuck?"

Calleigh nodded, "That would be my guess, everybody at work still refers to me by it, and Caylee's been around times to catch it. The guys call her 'Baby Bullet." Horatio shook his head lightly, his gaze diverting from hers. Gently lifting her head, Cal slid her right hand out from beneath it, reaching across the bed and cupping his chin; forcing his eyes to meet hers. Her voice was soft, meant to soothe. "Handsome, don't go there, alright? Whatever you're thinkin' . . ." Horatio cut her off mid-sentence.

"You were what, about two months along when you left?"

"Yeah, give or take a few days." She sighed adding, "I'd only know for two weeks . . . I'd been tryin' to figure out how to tell you . . . and then, between Julia comin' back, you being expedited and my kidnapping; everything just went to Hell in a hand basket." She re-tucked her arm beneath her head, watching him digest the information.

"So prior to the kidnapping, you hadn't planned on leaving?" He asked, a part of him still confused by that hectic and life altering time in their relationship.

"No," she replied quietly. "I've second guessed that decision everyday . . . questioned whether it was the right thing to do . . . especially after what you went through with Kyle."

Horatio sighed, countering. "Sweetheart, you and Julia, left for _very_ different reasons."

"Still," Calleigh replied. "That doesn't mean I felt any _less_ _guilty_. You've already been through so much; I don't think wanting some semi-balance of a life, _raising your kids_ is that much to ask for."

"So make it easier, stay in Miami." He stated, sliding his hand from hers and caressing her cheek. Scanning her eyes, he saw a shimmer of hesitance, and the words left his mouth before he could stop them. "There's someone waiting for you," he shook his head, sliding away from her and beginning to get out of bed.

"What? No." She answered, shock and confusion quickly seeping into her eyes. "Horatio, _Horatio listen to me_," Calleigh begged. Scrambling over to his side of the bed, she quickly grabbed his arm and forced him to meet her eyes. "There's _no one_."

Blue piercing into green, Horatio waited a moment before speaking. "You expect me to believe you haven't gotten offers?" Both knew her history, including a long line of suitors in Miami -though she'd rarely given them the time of day.

"Offers yes, but that _doesn't _mean they went anywhere," Her grip tightened as he tried to move again. "_The last man I slept with_ _was you_," seeing his eyes soften she continued. "I went on a couple of dinners, but they _never _went further than that. I don't know, it's weird when you're a Mom . . . I felt like I was betraying Caylee somehow . . . _betraying you_." She watched him sigh, the last of his sudden jealousy leaving with it.

"Cal, I'm . . ." Horatio began, only for Calleigh to shake her head.

"It's alright," she replied with a soft smile. Letting go of his arm, she reached over and cupped the side of his face. "I think I'd be more concerned, if you _hadn't_ reacted this way. It proves a point, that _contrary_ to popular belief, you're _not_ invincible and human just like the rest of us. We've been apart for awhile; there are bound to be a few bumps in the road."

Bridging the small distance between them, Horatio leaned in and caught Calleigh's lips in a soft kiss. Brushing them with probing strokes, he eased her mouth open, warmth found quickly and openly returned by Calleigh. Separating a few minutes later, Horatio smiled and placed a kiss to her temple. "My moment of jealousy past, what was that look of hesitance about?"

Taking a breath, she pulled back to meet his eyes, "Work, where Caylee and I would stay, I gave up my apartment before I left Miami."

"_Calleigh_," he stated, his tone pointed. Sharing a brief glance, Calleigh couldn't help but chuckle; a large smile gracing her lips.

"Housing_ aside,_ MDPD's policy on fraternization hasn't changed."

Horatio pinned a lock of hair behind her ear, "Let me worry about that, alright?"

The blonde nodded, swallowing subtly and addressed another issue that was bothering her. "I think we should tell Kyle about Caylee, he's bound to have heard about all this; he deserves to know."

"How'd you find out he's working for Dr. Price?" He asked curiously, Kyle's job with the medical examiner, still relatively new.

"Nat."

"His shift starts in a half hour, if we leave now we should catch him." Horatio replied, taking her hand and helping her from the bed.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Horatio and Calleigh's footsteps echoed through the hallway, the pair making their way down the corridor to the autopsy suite. Pushing the door open for her, Horatio allowed the blonde to enter ahead of him, the room empty except for Kyle and who Calleigh assumed was Tara Price.

The ME looked up as the door opened, taking in the blonde with a look of curiosity and gave a brief nod to Horatio. "You're down here early," she stated.

"We were hoping to borrow Kyle for a few minutes," he replied, to which Kyle finally looked up and smiled upon spotting Calleigh.

"So, the rumors about 'Bullet Girl' being back _are_ true," Kyle stated.

At the comment, Tara quirked a brow, taking a better look at Calleigh and spoke again. "'Bullet Girl', you're the former ballistics expert? Calleigh Duquesne?"

The blonde extended a hand and warm smile. "Yeah, you must be Dr. Price. It's nice to meet you."

The pleasantries exchanged and dealt with, Horatio, Calleigh and Kyle headed up to the viewing room above the autopsy suite. Seeing no easy way to deliver the news, Horatio and Calleigh just told Kyle the truth. And as they expected, the teen was rendered silent for several minutes; his tone shocked when he finally did react.

"_She's my sister_?"

Horatio met his son's identical blue eyes and nodded. "Your baby half-sister; she's been missing a little under three days."

"What does she look like?" The teen asked, still floored by the fact that he had a sister and praying that she'd be alright. His gaze flicked to Calleigh, who produced her wallet and handed it to him, a candid photo of herself and Caylee visible in the front pocket. "She has Dad's eyes . . . _my eyes_," Kyle observed. Quickly taking in Caylee's smiling face, where she sat happily on Calleigh's lap.

The blonde sighed, taking in every emotion that played across Kyle's face, and resisted the urge to comfort him. "The Caine eyes," Cal stated, briefly tagging Horatio's gaze and added, "You two and your cousins inherited them." The tender moment was broken by Calleigh's cell phone, and moving away to answer it, she didn't even bother to check the caller id, replying with her usual greeting, "Duquesne."

Meanwhile, Kyle handed the wallet back to his father. "You guys _are_ gonna find her, aren't you Dad?"

"We're doing everything we can," the elder Caine answered. Hearing Calleigh flip her phone closed, H glanced towards her. The look in her eyes telling him something was up; hopefully something in their favor.

"That was Eric, Ryan found a yacht listed under Saris' former business. They're headed to the docks now; I told him we'd meet them there."

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2: **There ya have it, leave me your thoughts! (I can't believe I'm posting this at midnight!)


	14. Running In Circles

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1: **Hey guys, here's chapter 14. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, this is my **first** **fic** to reach a **100 reviews** and it makes me smile! Ok dorky moment over, I have finals tomorrow and mid next week, which means I'll be done with classes until Sept (yay) and able to write more. So for now, sit back and enjoy the chapter -hopefully I'll have the next one up in a week or so. :)

* * *

"Eric!" Calleigh called, quickly jogging down the floating dock where he, Ryan, Natalia and Frank were just boarding an MDPD issued boat. "Anything new?" she asked, coming to a stop and taking the hand he offered to help her board.

"We've got the yacht surrounded; the Coast Guard reported there hasn't been any movement on board."

Easily stepping onto the boat, Horatio eyed Calleigh as she sat down beside Natalia. The ride over had been an anxious one for both. "Anyone remember seeing the yacht leave Eric?"

The Cuban shook his head, "None that are sharing H."

Despite clear skies, a fair wind left the blue water choppy, ensuring the team had a bouncy ride out to the yacht. With Eric behind wheel, the group made it to the site in a little under ten minutes, being met up by the Coast Guard and told there had been no change since their last contact.

Weapons drawn, Horatio and Calleigh lead the charge onto the yacht, heading for the lower level cabin while Frank and Eric took the main deck. "Miami-Dade PD! We have the yacht surrounded, open the door and get down on the ground!" Horatio called, though nether he or Calleigh were sure what they'd find. After a few seconds with no movement or noise Horatio glanced back over his shoulder at Calleigh. The blonde nodded, her grip tightening on her gun as he prepared to open the door.

With a loud bang Horatio kicked the door open, Calleigh hot on his heels as he made his way inside the cabin. Weapons still drawn, the two realized with a quick sweep, that the room was in fact empty. Holstering her gun, Calleigh huffed, frustration and anger obvious in her voice. "Damn it, that _lying_ _son of a bitch_!"

Turning to face her, Horatio watched a shudder pass through her; then reached over to squeeze her shoulder. "We could still find trace Sweetheart," The blonde scoffed bitterly and shook her head.

"_Trace_, what trace? This cabin is pristine Horatio -ten to one she was _never even here_. He sent us on a wild goose chase."

Sighing, he could do little more than watch, her retreating back quickly meeting his eyes as she went back above deck. Having met similar results in their search, Eric knew better than to question Calleigh when she emerged. The two men watched the blonde cross the deck, then hop back onto their boat and take up her seat beside Natalia.

"Is she alright H?" Eric asked, turning to face his boss as the redhead appeared.

"She will be," he replied, adding. "Eric, ride back with the Coast Guard. Then I want you, Ms. Boa Vista and to go over this vessel with a fine-tooth comb. I think Calleigh's right in assuming we won't find any trace of Caylee . . . but just in case."

Eric nodded, "Top to bottom H."

"Top bottom Eric."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Natalia sighed, flicking the lights back on and putting her crime light back in her kit. Trudging back up the stairs to the main deck, she walked over to stand beside Ryan, her expression filled with defeat. "Well, that was a bust. No signs of a struggle, no fibers, blood or other bodily fluids."

"Yeah, I came up clean here too. I mean I got some shoeprints, but I'm betting they're from us." Ryan answered. The pair watched Eric climb down from the upper level, hoping he'd had slightly better luck.

"Anything?" Nat asked.

"Smudges on the wheel and GPS system," Eric replied. "Nothing of use . . . but I did find this." He added, holding up an evidence bag containing a piece of metal.

Their processing of the yacht done, the trio made their way back onto the dock, leaving the boat under the watchful eye of some uniforms. The walk back to the Hummer was quiet, all three as worried as H and Calleigh for Caylee's wellbeing. As Eric pulled out onto the main road Ryan finally broke the silence.

"Nat, how's Calleigh?"

The brunette sighed from the backseat, flicking an arrant strand of bangs from her eyes. "How do you _think_ she's doing?" Her tone was pointed adding, "The first forty-eight are up, we've got little to go on, and the cop in her is trained to expect death. It's tearing her apart . . . as always she's keeping things close to the vest, trying to stay strong."

"Where are she and H now?" Ryan asked, having lost track of them after the group had arrived back.

"Back at the warehouse where Saris shot Calleigh, they're hoping to find something that might lead us to Caylee." Eric replied.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Removing her gloves with a resounding smack, Calleigh ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. The warehouse was clean -minus the usual dust and some rust deposits. Standing, she eyed the dried pool of blood where Ron had bled out, knowing that even if he'd survived the gunshot wounds, they still may not have been any closer to finding Caylee and that fact tore her up inside. Hearing footsteps on the metal stairs behind her, Calleigh turned and watched as Horatio descended the last few to her. Feeling tears beginning to form, the blonde tilted her head down, hiding her face from view behind the curtain of her hair.

Placing his kit down beside hers, Horatio quickly wrapped her in a comforting embrace; his voice a soft whisper at her ear. "Hey, Sweetheart, it's gonna be alright." He soothed, his hands caressing soothingly over her back. He refused to cry, though he too was nearing breaking point.

A lone tear making its way down her cheek, Cal inhaled sharply, the breath leaving her as a quick and ragged sob. Burying her face against his chest, the blonde tried to keep from sobbing more, her voice a soft and cracked whisper as she spoke.

"_I just want her back Horatio_."

His arms tightened around her, his voice for once failing him and placed a kiss to the top of her head. In return she tightened her grip, seeking strength from him and struggled to regain her composure. After a few heavy minutes, the two separated, Horatio tenderly wiping a lock of hair behind her ear and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"You alright?" he asked quietly, scanning her emerald eyes. The blonde nodded; her voice still soft but sure.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

The tell-tale chirp of his phone cut between them, Ryan's voice coming through the speaker: "H?"

"Yes, ," he replied.

"Nat and Eric came up clean on the yacht, but I did manage to get some shoeprints. Most were from our people, one wasn't . . . the print contained traces of grease, rust flakes and dust."

"Those substances could be found in _half_ the properties in Miami," Calleigh stated, her tone somewhere between exhaustion and defeat. Sighing she glanced around the room and crossed her arms over her chest.

Meanwhile, Horatio paged Ryan back, "Do we have anything else?"

"Um, yeah, Eric found a piece of metal on the upper deck; given the size it probably got stuck in someone's shoe tread." Momentarily Horatio's gaze was drawn to Calleigh, the blonde suddenly moving across the room to stand in front of a metal locker. He watched her crouch down and examine the floor, then quickly call him over.

"Keep me posted." Pocketing the phone, Horatio grabbed their kits and headed over to Calleigh. Crouching beside her, he easily spotted a large void in the dust, which was a clear sign something had been moved recently –probably another locker. "What do we have?"

"A lead?" Cal replied curiously, putting on a fresh pair of gloves and picking up a small piece of metal. Quickly pulling out her phone, she texted Ryan and asked for a digital photo of the metal they'd found. Within seconds, the tiny quirk of a pleased smile appeared on her lips, "They match."

Sharing a knowing look, the couple quickly opened the remaining locker. What they found, were several large buckets of metal shards, pieces that could be melted down and made into weights. "He used the locker to transport her," Horatio stated. He watched Calleigh nod numbly, her gaze drifting away from him, as if she were trying to remember something.

"_Oh my God_," the blonde whispered, realization sparking in her green eyes. "Scrap metal, _that's it_ . . . there's a scrap yard a mile and half up the road; we passed it on the way in here." No sooner had the words left her mouth, the couple were up and running for the Hummer.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** Love/hate? You guys know the drill (and probably what's likely to come next. ;) )


	15. Found

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1:** Hey guys, I know what you're thinking . . . I thought you said this wouldn't be posted for a week or so? Well, I ended up stuck at my grandmother's for most of the weekend (there's really _nothing _to do over there) so I ended up having some free time to write. Somehow, I don't think you guys will mind that it got moved up and finished early. ;) As for the next chapter, not sure if I'll have it up this week (maybe the weekend) have to wait and see.

Read on, I think you'll be happy . . .

* * *

Pealing to a stop in the small parking lot, Horatio and Calleigh practically flew out of the Hummer, slamming the doors and making a b-line for the main office. Walking through the door, the couple spotted an older man behind the counter. His greasy, graying hair hung limp around his shoulders, his skin was a tanned olive color, the kind belonging to a man who'd worked in the sun day in and day out for years. Spotting them the man smiled, "What can I do for you?"

Calleigh pulled a printed copy of Ron's mug shot from her jacket pocket; quickly setting it down before the man. "Have you seen this man in here recently?"

The old man glanced down at the photo, his eyes brightening with recognition, "Si. Mr. Ron, he was here just yesterday; dropped off a large locker in back." Looking back up at the pair his eyes widened, only then spotting Horatio's badge. "Has something happened to him?" The couple was oblivious to the question -their eyes tagging in a silent exchange- knowing Caylee was likely to only be a few yards away.

"Where in the yard did he put the locker?" The tone of Horatio's voice left _no doubt_ that lying to him would _not_ be a good idea.

Working their way through the scrap, some of which was plied as high as a small condo, the couple split up, Horatio taking the farthest corner, while Calleigh worked a few yards down and just out of sight. Despite knowing help was on the way, the couple was not willing to wait for the rest of the team. Calleigh groaned, lifting a large piece of metal from her path; exposing yet another metal drum. Sighing, she swiped her arm across her forehead, the noon-day heat was pulsing and already her hair -piled into a thick bun- was damp and clinging to her neck.

'Please let us find her . . . _please_.'The blonde prayed silently, knowing how easily the heat could kill a child trapped in a confined space. And that Caylee had been placed in the locker since _at least_ early yesterday, if she wasn't unconscious or worse . . . it would only be a matter of time. 'Hang on baby, we're here; we're gonna get you out soon.'

Pausing in his search, his heart rate pounding from adrenaline and heat, Horatio spotted a pile of rather large metal pieces. Walking over to them he tossed one aside, the metal screeching loudly as it skidded across the concrete floor. Grabbing another one, Horatio realized the pieces had been propped up, meant to hide, and his heart skipped a beat . . . a padlock appearing in his line of vision. Immediately he knew it was the missing locker, despite the multiple piles of scrap that were piled on top of it -Ron's last ditch effort to keep it hidden- and wouldn't stop until he opened it. In almost no time at all, he'd managed to clear the lid and quickly called for Calleigh.

"_Cal, I've got something! Bring the crowbar and get over here!"_

Hearing the urgency in Horatio's voice, Calleigh grabbed the crowbar then started running, not that she found him easily, the metal pilings creating an effective maze that kept her spinning and forced her to call out for him several times. When she did finally reach him, her exhaustion was overrun by her maternal instincts.

Effortlessly taking the crowbar from her, Horatio broke the rusty lock open with a few heavy swings; the tiny metal square falling to the floor with a thud. Flicking the latch cover, he took a calming breath and lifted the heavy lid open. His blue eyes were drawn the bottom left corner, a head of oily blonde hair reflecting in the sunlight. The rest of Caylee was curled into a tiny protective ball.

"_Horatio?_"

Calleigh's voice was quivering, her palms folded together as if she were praying. Her body frozen in place by fear, fear that they were too late. When he turned to face her, her heart skipped a beat, instantly recognizing Caylee's prone form in his arms. The breath she'd been holding left her; tears quickly forming as she saw Caylee's chest rise and fall.

In mere seconds she was at Horatio's side, cradling the back of Caylee's head, her voice gentle but shaky with tears. "_Caylee_, baby, its Mama can you here me? I'm right here sweetie, _you're safe now_ . . . we've got you."

Tears forming in his own eyes, Horatio placed a kiss to Calleigh's forehead. Overtaken with emotion, he cleared his throat before whispering to her. "Cal, we need to get her to the hospital . . . her breathing is labored, her pulse is weak and thready . . . we don't want her to get anymore dehydrated." Carefully shifting the toddler to her mother's arms, the trio quickly made their way through the yard and back out to the Hummer. Holding the door open for them, Horatio made sure both were safely inside, only then jogging around the front and sliding into the driver's seat.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

The soft beeps and buzzing of machines filled the room, the whirlwind of activity having ended a little over an hour ago. While Horatio dealt with the last of the team, Calleigh slipped into the semi-darkened room to check on Caylee. As expected, the doctors had confirmed dehydration, putting an IV into her hand, as well as an oxygen tube for the first twenty-four hours; optimistic that with some fluids and rest Caylee would be just fine.

Walking over to her daughter's beside, Calleigh smiled softly, placing a soft kiss to the girl's forehead and wiped some bangs out of her eyes. "I love you sweet girl," Cal whispered. Knowing the sedative Caylee had been given, would allow her -as well as her parents- to sleep peacefully through most of the night.

Entering the room awhile later, Horatio found Calleigh sitting on the loveseat by the far wall, her green eyes tired but trained on their daughter. Crossing the room he sat down beside her, gently coaxing her to lean against his side, thankful when she complied without a fight, folding her legs up and off to one side; her head resting lightly against him. Exhaling a soft breath, he placed a kiss to her head and whispered two words, "Sleep, Cal."

Her body waking faster than her mind, Calleigh's fingers twitched softly, her eyes opening seconds later and taking in the wall clock. 'Midnight already?' she thought, amazed she'd slept for almost six hours. Gazing over at the bed, she quickly realized what had woken her up, Caylee was awake and whimpering softly. Sliding away from a still sleeping Horatio, the blonde moved over to the bed, flicking on the overhead light at its lowest setting; hoping that seeing her face would soothe her daughter. Sure enough it did the trick, the toddler's eyes lighting up upon spotting her mother.

"Mama!" The girl's voice was somewhere between a cry and a squeak; quickly reaching for Calleigh as she sat down on the bed. Mindful of the IV and oxygen tube, Cal wrapped her daughter in a comforting embrace.

"Hi sweetie," she whispered, placing a kiss Caylee's head. "I love you _so much_, you know that?" Stroking her daughter's hair, Calleigh felt her daughter tense up and quickly glanced down at her. Following her gaze the elder Duquesne sighed, looking away from Horatio and back to Caylee. Now may not have been the most ideal time, but Calleigh wasn't going to lie to Caylee. "He's not gonna hurt you, I promise. Ok?" Pulling back to meet her daughter's blue eyes, she smiled softly -choosing her next words carefully. "'Member when we left to come down here, I said I wanted you to meet someone very special?" She watched Caylee nod and continued, "Who do you think that was?"

The little girl's eyes sparkled, always wanting to please her mother. Her sweet voice caused her mother to smile wider. "Him?"

The blonde hummed softly, "And who do you think he is?"

"Daddy?" Caylee answered, having seen a few old photos of her mother's time in Miami. Though in the semi-darkness, the toddler couldn't be sure if it was the same man.

Nodding softly, Cal placed of lock of hair tenderly behind her daughter's ear, her voice gentle. "Would you like to say hi?" Though subtle, Calleigh felt her nod and turned her green eyes to Horatio. Figuring Caylee was unlikely to let her go -even if it was only a few steps away- she called out softly to him.

"Horatio. Handsome wake up," she watched his eyes flicker open, and panic briefly when he noticed her missing. "Someone wants to say hello to you." Blue tagging green, Horatio moved to sit in the chair beside Caylee's bed.

Giving his daughter a soft smile, Horatio received one in return. His eyes sparkling as she shyly hid against her mother's side. When he spoke, his tone was gentle -the voice he normally used with children- and melted Calleigh's heart.

"Hi,"

"Hi." Caylee replied shyly; only after a gentle caress from Calleigh across her back.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, little Caylee is now safe and sound (can everyone take a sigh of relief now?) There's still some more to come, including Kyle meeting Caylee . . . so stay tuned! And as always, leave me your thoughts!


	16. Mixed Family

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1: **Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait between updates. I meant to have this one done and up early last week (I was away from home and net access from Tues.-Sun.) but it didn't happen. That said, hopefully the next won't take me as long. Sadly, this little fic is nearing it's end (probably one or two more chapters) so hopefully you guys will like how I wrap things up. There might be a sequel somewhere down the line, but probably not for awhile, I miss doing quick little fics. ;)

Can't wait for the finale tonight!

* * *

Hand in hand with her daughter, Calleigh led her across the park to the swings. After three days the doctors had released Caylee just that morning. Lifting the girl up, Cal placed a kiss to her cheek and began to push her.

"Daddy come soon?" Caylee asked a few minutes later, to which Calleigh smiled. In the short time they'd been together, Caylee had become immediately attached to Horatio and was still a tad upset that he hadn't been there to pick her up.

"Hopefully, he had to go pick someone up first." Cal replied. Hoping the impending meeting between Caylee and Kyle, would go just as smoothly as Horatio's had.

A short while later, Horatio and Kyle pulled up in the Hummer, the younger of which was obviously nervous and fidgeting with his soda cap. His blue eyes comforting, Horatio reached over and squeezed Kyle's shoulder. The teen's identical blue eyes met his father's; his lips curving into a timid smile.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Horatio chuckled softly and patted Kyle's shoulder. "Of course she'll like you, you're her brother." His mind flashed to Ray Jr. and Madison -despite tension between Yelina and Suzy- the two children had come to adore each other. He watched as Kyle scanned the area in front of them, catching when he spotted Calleigh and zeroing in on the blonde haired girl in the swing.

"That's Caylee, isn't it?" The boy's eyes never left his baby sister as he spoke. Horatio hummed softly, his gaze following Kyle's to Caylee and her mother.

"Mmm-hmm. That she is. You ready to meet her?"

The teen nodded, following his father from the Hummer and timidly walked behind him. Halfway to Calleigh and Caylee, the elder Duquesne spotted them and smiled; helping somewhat to ease Kyle's nerves. He lifted a hand in greeting, watching as Calleigh slowed the swing and whispered to the little girl. In what seemed like a split second, Caylee's excited voice met his ears as she ran towards them.

"Daddy!"

Horatio smiled, easily picking his daughter up and hugged her. "Hey Sunshine,"

Making her way over to the group, Cal addressed Kyle, who had yet to take his awed gaze off his dad and sister. "Hey you," she smiled warmly, watching as her southern- laced voice broke through his haze.

"Hey Cal," he greeted; his voice still somewhat dazed.

"I know we weren't that close before I left ... but is a hug outta the question?" Her light and somewhat teasing tone caused him to chuckle. Smiling back at her, he openly embraced her and felt the last of his fears fade away.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

With a sigh, Calleigh plopped down onto a bench, her honey blonde hair loose and shining in the afternoon sun. A large smile graced her features as she watched Kyle -who held Caylee in his lap- make the last turn on the slide and follow the toddler over the monkey bars.

"Careful," she warned, more out of habit than anything else; knowing Kyle wasn't likely to drop his sister. When Horatio chuckled softly beside her, she rolled her eyes and lightly backhanded him across the arm.

"We've been here almost three hours, I'd say this was a success," he stated softly.

The blonde nodded quipping, "Like two peas in a pod." Her green eyes tagged his blue, "I think Kyle's givin' you a run for your money; Caylee's already got him wrapped around her little finger."

"I wonder where she gets it from," Horatio replied, the teasing sparkle in his eyes causing Calleigh to smile. Both knowing that with one look, the redhead would bend over backwards for her.

"Family trait," the blonde answered. "Along with a southern drawl and a love of sweet tea."

Shaking his head softly, Horatio glanced down at his watch and saw it was going on 1:30. "We should get some lunch –my treat." Checking her own watch, Cal nodded in agreement. Calling the kids over, Kyle eagerly agreed to ride with Calleigh and Caylee, while Horatio took the Hummer and met them at a nearby restaurant.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Following their lunch, the group took a walk on the beach, Horatio being called in by Rick on the way back and leaving Calleigh to look after the kids. After dropping Kyle off at his apartment, she drove back to Horatio's and put Caylee down for a nap. It was now slightly after six and she sat curled up on the couch.

"Cal?"

She got up as Horatio walked through the entryway, giving him a soft knowing smile and offered him the mug of coffee she held. She chuckled softly as he took a sip, swallowing it with a slight wince.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" He quipped, following her into the kitchen; trying to get over the sudden overdose of sugar.

"I think you're confusin' me with Rick. He read you the riot act?" She asked, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring him a fresh cup. Her breath hitched as his right hand slid around her waist; his other reaching for his mug. Her lips curved into an amused smile when he spoke, his breath warm at her ear.

"Tried too . . . but as usual, his pleas fell on deaf ears." Giving the blonde's abdomen a gentle squeeze, he pulled away and sat on a barstool. "Everything go alright with the kids?"

"Other than Kyle tryin' to talk me into lettin' him play hooky tomorrow? Yes. Caylee was so worn out from today -she didn't even put up a fight."

Horatio smiled at that news, "Adores his baby sister that much, huh?" He watched Calleigh nod and take a sip of coffee. A soft but lingering silence drifted between them, both lost in their own thoughts about the past few days. "Penny for your thoughts?" he offered, breaking the quiet.

"_Relief_, knowing that she's safe . . . that Saris didn't do any serious damage . . . and that hopefully the bastard is burnin' in Hell for all he did." Pausing, the blonde nipped at her bottom lip and carried her mug over to the sink. "Jimmy called today, asked when I was plannin' on coming home." She heard Horatio's chair scrape against the floor, quickly followed by quiet footsteps, and felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, I thought we'd talked about this." Horatio replied, a slight undercurrent of panic lacing his tone at the thought of loosing her. Quickly applying gentle pressure, he turned her to face him; blue probing green.

Cal sighed, her hands resting flat against his chest. "You're right, we did, and Miami _is_ my home. I mean, I love my mother, my brothers . . . but bein' back here, it made realize something."

"Which is?" Horatio prompted, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and caressing her jaw with his thumb.

"That sometimes what you're lookin' for -is right where you left it. You and the team _are_ my family; I'd be an idiot to walk away twice." Her eyes sparkled impishly, a seductive smile forming on her lips, her slender fingers grasping the lapels of his suit jacket and bringing his mouth to hers.

Instinctively, Horatio's arm tightened around her waist, melding her body to his, while the other remained cradling the back of her head. Parting her lips, the two played an oral game of cat and mouse –Horatio pulling away as his need for her began to consume him.

"Cal," he warned breathlessly. "Are you sure?"

The blonde nodded her words soft. "Positive. I just don't want to disappoint you, like I said, it's been awhile and my body . . . has gained a few curves." A smile tugged at Horatio's lips, his velvety chuckle echoing in Calleigh's ears; his breath hot against her neck.

"You've always been a quick study," he stated, a small bout of male pride forming at her smirk of surprise. "And you could _never_ disappoint me."

Pulling back to meet his gaze, her emerald eyes left no doubts she would meet the challenge in his. But along with that, she showed him trust -submission- the kind he _knew_ she only granted to a select few. Tilting her head towards the bedroom, she smiled and began to slide past him.

"Caylee?" He questioned, his left hand circling gently around her wrist. His last shred of restraint reminding him they weren't alone. Calleigh sighed softly, reaching over to her right side and unclipped the baby monitor from her belt. Horatio shook his head, surprised he'd missed it before and allowed her to lead him to the bedroom.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2: **Love/Hate? You know the drill. :)

*If you're looking for something else to read . . . check out my little one-shot, _Why Should I Care_. I'd love to see what people think (I've only had two read it so far.) Anyone besides me feel bad that Julia basically lost it? I'm really starting to feel for her.


	17. Balance of Power

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1: **Hey guys, here's chapter 17 I hope you like it!! The phrasing started to drive me a little crazy at the end, but I finally got there (after a few tweaks that is.) I'm probably gonna do one more chapter for this one, then _Best Intentions_ will be finished -keep a look out, it'll probably be up sometime next week.

Read on . . .

* * *

Warm beams of sunlight illuminated the ocean blue walls of Horatio's bedroom, where Calleigh, in one of his black dress shirts still lay sleeping. Quietly the redhead padded into the room, a tray of food in his hands and Caylee walking beside him. Placing the tray on a bench at the foot of the bed, he picked his daughter up; whispering something to her then placed her beside Calleigh.

"Mama, Mommy wake up!" Caylee stated, gently pushing against her mother's shoulder.

The blonde inhaled sharply, the fingers of her left hand twitching as she awoke, the mother in her instantly reacting to Caylee's voice. Opening her eyes, she took in Caylee's face, quickly pinning a lock hair behind ear and swallowed before speaking.

"What's the matter baby, are you okay?" It was then, with a slight smile on his face, that she spotted Horatio standing beside the bed.

Caylee merely nodded, oblivious of the quick exchange between her parents, "Breakfast. I helped." Calleigh smiled, noting the happiness and slight pride in her daughter's blue eyes.

"You did?" Cal stated, to which Caylee nodded again. Noting the amount of light in the room, Calleigh glanced over at the bedside table, her gaze widening at the time -it was almost nine o'clock. "Why on earth did you let me sleep so late?" her question was directed to Horatio. Both of them had always been early risers -a genetic quirk that had been passed onto Caylee- which meant usually being up no later than eight.

"You needed it -you've barely slept over the past few days." His voice while gentle, left no room for argument. He watched quietly as Calleigh sat up, propping herself against the headboard and helped Caylee settle against her side.

"What are we havin'?"

Horatio gave her a soft smile, grabbing the tray and bringing it over to them. The smell of fresh orange juice, coffee and warm waffles snaked their way into Calleigh's senses. Her emerald eyes sparkling as she took the mug of coffee he held out to her.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Walking out of the master bathroom; now dressed in jeans and layered purple tank, Calleigh continued to towel dry her hair. Her lips curved into a teasing smile as Horatio entered the bedroom. "Checkin' up on me Handsome?" she quipped, dropping the towel into a hamper.

"Mmm-hmm." Horatio replied, closing the distance between them and placing a kiss to her lips. "I was beginning to think you fell in," Calleigh chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through her wet hair.

"If I'd taken a bath maybe, but we both know I only do that after tough cases." Seeing the slight sparkle in his eyes she nuzzled his palm, which Horatio repaid with a kiss to her temple. "You need a hand with that?" she asked. Motioning to the bed where he'd already begun to change the sheets.

Horatio nodded, tossing her one side of the blue and cream striped sheet, which they both began to tuck in at the foot and worked their way up. With that done, Calleigh grabbed the new comforter and began to drape it over the bed. While they were changing the pillow cases Horatio finally broke the silence between them.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk about something."

Calleigh chuckled softly, "Uh-oh, I know that tone. This has somethin' to do with that call yesterday, doesn't it?" Her gaze tagged his, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she eased onto the bed; gracefully folding her legs off to one side.

"Partly, yes," he replied and sat down across from her. "I've been offered a promotion to Captain." He watched as the blonde's eyes widened in surprise, a clear indicator that was the last thing she expected to hear. Seamlessly, he reached over and grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before continuing, "I told the Brass I needed time to think about it."

Cal's lips curved into an amused smirk as she met his eyes. "Rick's gotta be fit to be tied -this marks the second time you'd be promoted over him."

The redhead's response was a low chuckle, "It certainly isn't helping our relationship."

"But . . . I know there's a 'but' in there somewhere." Her green eyes scanned his blue, not sure of the emotion she saw there. "What did you do?"

"Gave them a choice," he replied cryptically. "Allow us to serve as co-supervisors of day shift, or I'll transfer to Swing with you taking over Days."

For several minutes Calleigh was rendered speechless, her mind trying to process what he'd just told her, as well as the implications for them and their team. When she finally spoke her tone was soft,

"_Horatio I_ … I don't know what to say. We both know what they're likely to choose, Hell they've been tryin' to do it for years; I don't want the team split up because of me. _It's not fair to them_. I've been gone for three years, _if anyone should take_ _over_ . . ."

He reached over and caressed her cheek, halting her voice mid-ramble. "I've already talked to the team; they're in full agreement either way. All that's left is the paperwork and whatever loose ends you have in Louisiana." The blonde's eyes sparkled with tears, still amazed and thankful at how easily they'd all forgiven her. With a watery smile, she blinked away the moisture, a light humor lacing her tone as she spoke.

"Figures you'd find the one loophole," Pausing to take a tiny breath, Calleigh was rewarded with a tiny smile from Horatio. "When they set the no fraternization policy, they only addressed subordinates within the same shift, as well as subordinates and supervisors. Whichever decision they choose, we'll be out of IAB's line of fire -they have no standing when it comes to relationships between supervisors."

Horatio nodded, tenderly sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear. "Like I said, I'm _not_ loosing you two again."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

After mulling over their 'options' for three days the Brass -somewhat reluctantly- called Horatio and Calleigh into the lab. Already knowing the ball was in their court, the couple were at ease as they waited in Horatio's office, just wanting to get the 'official protocol' over with and get on with their lives. Both glanced towards the door as it opened; two of the higher ups and Rick filing inside.

"Gentlemen," Horatio greeted from behind his desk. Watching as all three took in his relaxed posture, Calleigh standing just off to his right and resting her hip against his desk.

"Lieutenants," the chief replied, a heavy silence forming for several seconds before he spoke again. "By our own account; with your promotion Horatio, you and Ms. Duquesne _are_ in the right concerning your relationship. A relationship, that has proven it can withstand the demands of this job and not hinder either one of you in your duties. That said, along with testimonies from your staff and fellow co-workers; we've agreed to your proposal of co-supervision for Days."

It was then that Rick quickly added, "With the understanding, that should your personal relationship jeopardize the credibility of this lab -_one or both_ _of you_ could face termination."

Calleigh's green eyes darkened for a moment, fully aware of the pain those words caused Stetler -as well as his pride- at having been one-upped by them. A confident smirk gracing her lips, Calleigh spoke for the first time, "Dually noted Rick, but I can _assure you_ that's _not_ going to an issue."

After a few more minutes, mainly about the small details concerning Horatio's promotion ceremony to Captain, Horatio and Calleigh were once again left alone. Relief flooding through both of them; Cal's coming out as a quiet bout of laughter.

"We actually did it," she stated. Her transfer paperwork having already been approved by Jimmy, who as it turned out, had expected her to return to Miami years ago and was happy she'd finally gotten her act together.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** You know the drill! :)


	18. Temmates, Friends, Family

**Disclaimer: **_*see chapter one*_

**A/N 1: **Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait between updates! Things have been _really _busy around here and I haven't had much time to write until this week. For those of you who reviewed chapter 17, I did read/see your reviews (and are very thankful for them) but for the same reason just didn't get around to replying. Anyway, this is it, the big finale for _Best Intentions_. Thank you to everybody who's stuck with me along the way, it's an awesome feeling to know people have liked it, since long stories -especially this long- aren't something I do all the time. On that note, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story; hopefully that'll make up for the wait. :)

Enjoy . . . .

* * *

A light breeze weaved its way across the lush green lawn, only somewhat helping to counteract the summer heat of the Miami sun. For the past two months the heat, along with the crime rate had been on the rise. Leaving the city's police force with a frenzy of cases and little amount downtime in between. For Calleigh, it was a bittersweet time. While she loved being back with MDPD, she also missed the spending time with Caylee -her cases in Louisiana having been a little more laid back- and felt slightly guilty for not being home as much. Likewise, the self-proclaimed workaholic himself, Horatio hated not being able to spend more time with Caylee and Kyle.

From where she lay beside the medium sized pool, Calleigh, in a two-toned blue two piece; watched as Kyle played with Caylee. Sighing, she closed her eyes and rested her chin against her crossed arms, oblivious as the two quietly approached her and splashed the blonde in the face. Sputtering slightly, she opened her eyes and pinned her now wet bangs behind her ear. Kyle's blue eyes sparkled mischievously, a clear sign he'd been the instigator in the splashing, while Caylee laughed happily and soon had her mother joining in. Cal smiled, resting her weight on her elbows and leaned over to place a kiss to Caylee's cheek.

"You guys gonna be alright for a minute? I'm gonna go see what's takin' your dad so long, the team should be here soon for the BBQ." Cal stated, getting up from her beach towel and donning a jersey-knit baby doll dress.

"Yeah," Kyle replied, adding quickly. "And yes, I know. Water wings or not, don't let her go towards the deep end." The blonde smirked, sliding on her flip-flops and headed across the yard into the house.

"Handsome?" Calleigh called, making her way through the house; noting the hotdogs and hamburgers still sat on a platter waiting to be cooked.

Horatio sat at the desk of his home office, his eyes scanning a file; not bothering to glance up as he answered her, "In here, Sweetheart." The sound of her quiet footfalls met his ears as she entered the room, the warm weight of her body meeting his as she walked over to his side, then placed her hand on his back.

"I thought we agreed -_no work today_." She said, taking the file from his hands and tossing it onto the desk. "This whole backyard BBQ was you're idea, which means you should be _first_ in line to enjoy our day off."

The redhead smiled, noting that her accent had thickened with her displeasure. Hoping to appease her, he gently pulled her into his lap, her position at his side making it easy and was surprised to find her dress slightly damp. "What happened here?" he asked. His eyes pausing as he realized her bangs were wet, but not the rest of her hair.

"That'd be _your_ kids -sneak splash attack." Cal replied, her tone teasing as she met his gaze. Horatio's eyes twinkled with amusement, picturing the scene and chuckled softly.

"_My_ kids, you sure?" he asked, following the question with two quick kisses. Being reminded just how much he'd missed their flirtatious banter while she'd been gone.

Calleigh smiled, their faces still close enough that she could lightly bump his nose with hers. Her response coming out as a soft hum,

"Mmm-hmm."

Then placed another quick peck to his lips, rising to answer the door where one of their teammates had just finished knocking.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Horatio and Frank stood by the grill tending the meat, while Eric and Ryan tossed a football around with Kyle. The girls on the other hand remained by the pool, Calleigh who was now completely wet, stood in the pool's shallow end; helping Caylee practice her kicks. The other two members of the team who'd decided to come, Nat and Maxine, sat at the pool's edge with their feet in the water.

"It's too bad Alexx couldn't come, it seems like forever since we last saw her." Maxine stated, smiling as Calleigh backed away a few feet and allowed Caylee to swim to her.

Cal nodded from the water as she grasped her daughter's hands. "Yeah, that's what we get for scheduling this thing last minute. The hospital's been just as busy; she couldn't get the day off." The blonde placed a kiss to Caylee's head, scooping her up against her chest. "Good girl, you're a regular gator aren't you?" The toddler nodded softly, causing her mother and "aunts" to chuckle.

From where he stood, Horatio's gaze drifted across the lawn to the pool, the combined laughter catching his attention. His eyes lingered on Calleigh, something she was all too aware of and tagged his gaze for a brief moment. Frank quietly watched the exchange, pulling Horatio's attention back to him.

"You two seem happy," Quickly Horatio met his eyes and he added. "I haven't seen you this relaxed in a long time."

The redhead nodded, his gaze shifting to his son as he replied, "We're adjusting, all things considered." Horatio's mind drifted to Julia's recent hospitalization and the effect it was having on Kyle. Having Calleigh around seemed to be helping, Kyle's relationship with Julia having begun to deteriorate awhile _before_ the incident in the morgue. Not that Cal was trying to replace her in Kyle's life, merely showing him how Julia could be -if she chose to get back on her meds. In the meantime however, the blonde was happy to be there for him and offer a maternal shoulder if he needed it.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Freshly changed into a knee-length denim skirt, a pink tank top, and flip-flops, Calleigh began helping Caylee change into some dry clothes. Her bottoms already on, Cal chose a lightweight sundress and began to slide it over her head. The sound of a knock on the door frame drew her gaze to the door.

"Everything ok in here?" Nat asked, watching as Cal began to pin her daughter's hair back with some butterfly clips.

"Yep. How's the assembly line goin'?"

"Frank and H are handling drinks, Max and Ryan are handling toppings; Kyle and Eric setting up the picnic tables." The brunette replied, easily pinning a lock of hair behind her ear and entering the room.

Cal nodded, her slender fingers easily pinning the rest of Caylee's hair back, "Leaving us with the desserts huh?"

Nat shrugged, "Pretty much, since we'll probably be the only ones still moving." Her light brown eyes sparkled as she watched Calleigh help the toddler with her sandals. Her gaze lingered on her friend, a fact not lost on the blonde and quickly addressed with a friendly quip.

"Nat, your anxiety level is as high a sniper itchin' to blow –what's up?" Her curious emerald eyes scanned Natalia's. The other woman froze, her hand pausing where she'd been fiddling with her necklace. Her eyes alight with panic, like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh c'mon, I'm not gonna bite your head off. Out with it . . . before the others form a search party."

Despite her nerves, Calleigh's little icebreaker did the trick and caused a smile to quirk at Natalia's lips. "It's just, Maxine and I were wondering –well, really the whole lab is. Now that you're back for good and all, are you guys ever _gonna_ . . . ." she trailed off, not sure if the couple had even considered it and didn't want to cause tension.

The blonde chuckled softly, picking her daughter up and shifting her onto her hip. "Get married?" she stated; then watched as her friend nodded. "We've talked about it, agreed we're not likely to split up again; discussed it with Kyle, who thankfully approves . . . but honestly, it doesn't matter to us." She sighed, a soft smile forming as Caylee played with a lock of her hair. "I mean, _eventually_ I'm sure we will . . . we're just not in a hurry about it." Her eyes flicked to Natalia's as she added, "We've know each other close to _nine years_, what's another one or two?"

The brunette gave a tiny smile of agreement, the phrase: 'Everything in its own time,' filtering through her mind. Her gaze then lowered to the diamond ring on Calleigh's left ring finger. She'd been wearing it for close to a month –which had initially started the marriage rumors.

"So the added _ice_ on your finger these days, for now that's what?"

Cal rolled her eyes at Nat's teasing tone replying, "For now, a promise ring. Though that may change if things settle down at work . . . speakin' of, what did y'all say to the Brass?"

"What'd you mean?"

"We know they talked to everybody before making a decision, obviously y'all weren't opposed to it. What was the general consensus?" She asked as the trio heading towards the door.

Natalia shrugged, her gaze pausing on her goddaughter, "That you guys are a one-two punch, and splitting you up would be suicide for the lab." The two women shared knowing smiles, Nat leaning in and resting her forehead against Calleigh's. Knowing a traditional hug was impossible, given both the blonde's arms were wrapped around her daughter. Pulling back a moment later, she tapped Caylee softly on the nose, causing the little girl to laugh sweetly, "And what about the 'Bullet Princess' here, anything changing with her?"

Cal nodded, yet again amused by her friend's lack of subtlety. "It took a little convincing, but we've already filed the paperwork. By next week she'll be Caylee Caine –even if we don't marry right away. I want that for her, and Horatio. Heck, I'll probably keep my maiden name professionally anyway." The tender moment was broken by Eric who they could hear calling from the kitchen,

"Did you three get lost back there? 'Cause we're about to start without you."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Flicking off the lights, the house once again quiet, Calleigh made her way through the semi-darkness. Trying her best not to wake Kyle as she passed the office, the teen having been so exhausted he'd decided to stay the night; not even bothering to close the door as he'd fallen into bed. Reaching the doorway of the guest bedroom, she gently wrapped her arms around Horatio, leaning into his side as he watched their daughter sleep. His head turned towards her, the caress of her tiny hands at his waist, impossible to ignore and kissed her deeply but gently.

"I love you," he whispered, sweeping a lock of loose hair behind her ear. Calleigh gave him a soft smile, nuzzling her cheek against his palm.

"I love you too Handsome, c'mon," she replied, taking a step back and beckoning him with her eyes. The pair slipping quietly into the bed across the hall; Horatio's arm wrapping possessively around her waist as they drifted off to sleep.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N 2: **Thanks again, hope you've enjoyed this ride as much as I have! :) Feel free to leave me with any parting thoughts/comments (I promise I'll reply this time.) And hope to hear from you on my next fic!


End file.
